Contele de Monte-Cristo/VI
30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/V |alt=Înainte |Capitolul V 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/VII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VII ---------- ro VI SUBSTITUTUL DE PROCUROR REGAL În strada Grand-Cours, în fata fântânei Meduzelor, într-una din vechile case cu arhitectura aristocratica, cladite de Puget, se celebra de asemeni, în aceeasi zi, la aceeasi ora, un ospat de logodna. en Chapter 6 The Deputy Procureur du Roi. In one of the aristocratic mansions built by Puget in the Rue du Grand Cours opposite the Medusa fountain, a second marriage feast was being celebrated, almost at the same hour with the nuptial repast given by Dantes. In this case, however, although the occasion of the entertainment was similar, the company was strikingly dissimilar. fr CHAP. VI Le substitut du procureur du Roi Rue du Grand-Cours, en face de la fontaine des Méduses, dans une de ces vieilles maisons à l’architecture aristocratique bâties par Puget, on célébrait aussi le même jour, à la même heure, un repas de fiançailles. de Der Zweite Staatsanwalt In der Rue du Grand-Cours, gegenüber der Fontäne der Medusen, wurde in einem der alten aristokratischen Häuser an dem nämlichen Tage und um die nämliche Stunde gleichfalls ein Verlobungsfest gefeiert. it Capitolo 6. IL SOSTITUTO DEL PROCURATORE DEL RE. Nel Gran Corso, dirimpetto alla fontana delle Meduse, in una di quelle vecchie case che hanno l'architettura aristocratica, fabbricata da Puget si celebrava pure nello stesso giorno e nella stessa ora un pranzo di fidanzamento. es Capítulo sexto El sustituto del procurador del Rey En la calle de Grand-Cours, lindando con la fuente de las Medusas, en una de esas antiguas casas de arquitectura aristocrática, edificadas por Puget, se celebraba también en el mismo día y en la misma hora un banquete de bodas, pt Capítulo VI O substituto do Procurador Régio Na Rua do Grand-Cours, defronte da Fonte das Medusas, numa dessas velhas casas de arquitetura aristocrática edificadas por Puget, celebrava-se também no mesmo dia e à mesma hora um banquete de noivado. ------------------------ ro Atât numai ca, în loc ca actorii acestei scene sa fie oameni din popor, mateloti si soldati, ei faceau parte din elita societatii marsilieze. Erau fosti magistrati, care demisionasera sub uzurpator; ofiteri batrâni, care dezertasera din rândurile noastre, trecând în acelea ale armatei lui Condé; tineri crescuti de familiile lor înca nelinistite de viata copiilor lor, în ciuda celor patru sau cinci înlocuitori platiti de ea sa fie luati la oaste, împinsi de ura contra omului pe care cinci ani de exil aveau sa-l faca un martir si cincisprezece ani de restauratie, un zeu. en Instead of a rude mixture of sailors, soldiers, and those belonging to the humblest grade of life, the present assembly was composed of the very flower of Marseilles society, — magistrates who had resigned their office during the usurper's reign; officers who had deserted from the imperial army and joined forces with Conde; and younger members of families, brought up to hate and execrate the man whom five years of exile would convert into a martyr, and fifteen of restoration elevate to the rank of a god. fr Seulement, au lieu que les acteurs de cette autre scène fussent des gens du peuple, des matelots et des soldats, ils appartenaient à la tête de la société marseillaise. C’étaient d’anciens magistrats qui avaient donné la démission de leur charge sous l’usurpateur ; de vieux officiers qui avaient déserté nos rangs pour passer dans ceux de l’armée de Condé ; des jeunes gens élevés par leur famille, encore mal rassurée sur leur existence malgré les quatre ou cinq remplaçants qu’elle avait payés, dans la haine de cet homme dont cinq ans d’exil devaient faire un martyr et quinze ans de restauration un dieu. de Nur waren die Festteilnehmer hier nicht aus dem Volke, Matrosen und Soldaten, sondern sie gehörten der ersten Gesellschaft der Stadt an. Es waren ehemalige Beamte, die unter dem Usurpator ihr Amt niedergelegt hatten, alte Offiziere, welche desertiert und unter die Fahnen Condés übergetreten waren, sowie junge Leute, die von ihrer Familie in dem Haß gegen Napoleon erzogen wurden. it Solamente, invece che gente del popolo, marinai e soldati gli invitati appartenevano alla più alta società di Marsiglia. Erano vecchi magistrati che avevano chiesto la dimissione dai loro impieghi sotto l'usurpatore; vecchi ufficiali disertati dalle nostre file per passare in quelle dell'armata di Condé, giovani allevati dalle loro famiglie ancor incerte della propria sicurezza, malgrado i molteplici scotti che essi avevano pagato in odio di quell'uomo. es con la diferencia de que en lugar de ser los personajes y anfitriones gente del pueblo, marineros y soldados, pertenecían a la más alta sociedad de Marsella. Tratábase de antiguos magistrados que habían dimitido sus empleos en tiempo del usurpador, antiguos oficiales desertores de sus filas para pasarse a las del ejército de Condé, y jóvenes de ilustre alcurnia, todavía poco elevados a pesar de lo que habían sufrido ya por el odio hacia aquel a quien cinco años de destierro debían convertir en un mártir, y quince de restauración en un dios. pt Simplesmente, em vez dos atores desta outra cena serem gente do povo, marinheiros e soldados, pertenciam à alta sociedade marselhosa. Eram antigos magistrados que se tinham demitido dos seus cargos durante a usurpação, velhos oficiais que tinham desertado das fileiras para se alistarem nas do exército de Cond‚ e jovens educados pela família ainda mal tranqüilizada acerca da sua existência, apesar dos quatro ou cinco substitutos que pagara, no ódio a esse homem de que cinco anos de exílio fariam um mártir e quinze anos de restauração um deus. ------------------------ ro Lumea se afla la masa, iar conversatia se desfasura mistuita de toate pasiunile epocii, pasiuni cu atât mai cumplite, mai vii si mai înversunate în sud, cu cât, de cinci sute de ani, dusmaniile religioase venisera în ajutorul dusmaniilor politice. Împaratul, rege al insulei Elba, dupa ce fusese suveranul unei parti de lume, tronând asupra unei populatii de cinci-sase mii de suflete, dupa ce auzise strigându-se: "Traiasca Napoleon" de o suta douazeci de milioane de supusi si în zece limbi diferite, era tratat aci ca un om pierdut de-a binelea pentru Franta si pentru tron. en The guests were still at table, and the heated and energetic conversation that prevailed betrayed the violent and vindictive passions that then agitated each dweller of the South, where unhappily, for five centuries religious strife had long given increased bitterness to the violence of party feeling. The emperor, now king of the petty Island of Elba, after having held sovereign sway over one-half of the world, counting as his subjects a small population of five or six thousand souls, — after having been accustomed to hear the "Vive Napoleons" of a hundred and twenty millions of human beings, uttered in ten different languages, — was looked upon here as a ruined man, separated forever from any fresh connection with France or claim to her throne. fr On était à table, et la conversation roulait brûlante de toutes les passions, les passions de l’époque, passions d’autant plus terribles, vivantes et acharnées dans le Midi, que depuis cinq cents ans les haines religieuses viennent en aide aux haines politiques. L’empereur, roi de l’île d’Elbe, après avoir été souverain d’une partie du monde, régnant sur une population de cinq à six mille âmes après avoir entendu crier : « Vive Napoléon ! » par cent vingt millions de sujets et en dix langues différentes, était traité là comme un homme perdu à tout jamais pour la France et pour le trône. de Man saß bei Tische, und in dem Gespräch lebten alle politischen Leidenschaften der Gegenwart auf. Der Kaiser, der nun auf der Insel Elba lebte, wurde hier wie ein Mann behandelt, der Frankreich und den Thron für immer verloren hatte. it Erano a tavola, e la conversazione volgeva ardente su tutte le passioni dell'epoca; passioni molto più terribili, vive ed accanite nel meridione. L'Imperatore, Re dell'isola d'Elba, dopo essere stato sovrano di una parte del mondo, regnava su una popolazione di 25 mila anime, e dopo avere sentito gridare "Viva Napoleone" da 120 milioni di sudditi, e in dieci lingue diverse, era là trattato come un uomo perduto per sempre, per la Francia e per il trono: es Se hallaban sentados a la mesa, y la conversación chispeaba a impulsos de todas las pasiones de la época, pasiones tanto más terrible y encarnizadas en el Mediodía de Francia, cuanto que al cabo de quinientos años, los odios religiosos venían a añadirse a los odios políticos. El emperador rey de la isla de Elba, que después de haber sido soberano en una parte del mundo, reinaba sobre una población de cinco a seis mil almas, y después de haber oído gritar ¡Viva Napoleón! por ciento veinte millones de vasallos, en diez lenguas diferentes, era tratado allí como un hombre perdido sin remedio para Francia y para el trono. pt Estava-se à mesa e a conversa seguia o seu curso, animada por todas as paixões, as paixões da época, paixões tanto mais terríveis, vivas e encarniçadas no Meio-Dia quanto é certo que havia quinhentos anos os ódios religiosos alimentavam os ódios políticos. O imperador, rei da ilha de Elba depois de ter sido soberano de parte do mundo, reinando sobre uma população de cinco a seis mil almas depois de ter ouvido gritar “Viva Napoleão!” por cento e vinte milhões de súditos e em dez línguas diferentes, era tratado ali como um homem perdido para sempre para a França e para o trono. ------------------------ ro Magistratii relevau boroboatele politice, militarii vorbeau despre Moscova si Leipzig; femeile, despre divortul lui cu Josefina. Lumei acesteia, regalista, voioasa si triumfatoare, nu din pricina caderii omului, ci a nimicirii principiului, i se parea ca viata reîncepea pentru ea si ca se trezea dintr-un vis penibil. en The magistrates freely discussed their political views; the military part of the company talked unreservedly of Moscow and Leipsic, while the women commented on the divorce of 55 Josephine. It was not over the downfall of the man, but over the defeat of the Napoleonic idea, that they rejoiced, and in this they foresaw for themselves the bright and cheering prospect of a revivified political existence. fr Les magistrats relevaient les bévues politiques, les militaires parlaient de Moscou et de Leipsick ; les femmes, de son divorce avec Joséphine. Il semblait à ce monde royaliste, tout joyeux et tout triomphant non pas de la chute de l’homme, mais de l’anéantissement du principe, que la vie recommençait pour lui, et qu’il sortait d’un rêve pénible. de Die Beamten erwähnten seine politischen Mißgriffe; die Offiziere sprachen von Moskau und Leipzig, die Frauen über seine Ehescheidung von Josephine. Es schien dieser fröhlichen Gesellschaft, daß sie aus einem bösen Traum erwacht sei und daß das Leben jetzt erst für sie beginne. it i magistrati riaccendevano le loro contese politiche, i militari parlavano di Mosca e di Lipsia, le donne del suo divorzio da Giuseppina. A tutta questa gente allegra e trionfante, sembrava, non dalla caduta dell'uomo ma dall'annientamento del principe, che la vita ricominciasse per loro, e che uscissero da un sogno penoso. es Los magistrados anatematizaban sus errores políticos; los militares murmuraban de Moscú y de Leipzig; las mujeres, de su divorcio de Josefina; y no parecía sino que aquel mundo alegre y triunfante, no por la caída del hombre, sino por la derrota del príncipe, creyese que la vida comenzaba de nuevo para él, que despertaba de un sueño penoso. pt Os magistrados salientavam os erros políticos, os militares falavam de Moscou e Leipzig e as mulheres do seu divórcio de Josefina. Parecia àquela sociedade monárquica alegre e triunfante, não pela queda do homem, mas sim pelo aniquilamento do príncipe, que a vida recomeçava para ela e que saía de um sonho desagradável. ------------------------ ro Un batrân decorat cu crucea Sfântului Ludovic se scula si propuse comesenilor sai sa se închine pentru sanatatea regelui Ludovic al XVIII-lea. Era marchizul de Saint-Méran. Dupa toastul care evoca totodata pe exilatul din Hartwel si pe regele pacificator al Frantei, larma fu mare, paharele se ridicara în maniera englezeasca, femeile îsi desprinsera buchetele de flori si le presarara pe fata de masa. Entuziasmul era aproape poetic. en An old man, decorated with the cross of Saint Louis, now rose and proposed the health of King Louis XVIII. It was the Marquis de Saint-Meran. This toast, recalling at once the patient exile of Hartwell and the peace-loving King of France, excited universal enthusiasm; glasses were elevated in the air a l'Anglais, and the ladies, snatching their bouquets from their fair bosoms, strewed the table with their floral treasures. fr Un vieillard décoré de la croix de Saint-Louis se leva et proposa la santé du roi Louis XVIII à ses convives ; c’était le marquis de Saint-Méran. À ce toast, qui rappelait à la fois l’exilé de Hartwell et le roi pacificateur de la France, la rumeur fut grande, les verres se levèrent à la manière anglaise, les femmes détachèrent leurs bouquets et en jonchèrent la nappe. Ce fut un enthousiasme presque poétique. de Ein mit dem Kreuze des heiligen Ludwig geschmückter alter Herr erhob sich und brachte einen Toast auf die Gesundheit des Königs Ludwig XVIII. aus; es war der Marquis von Saint-Méran. Sein Trinkspruch rief allgemeine Begeisterung hervor, die Gläser wurden hochgehoben, die Damen nahmen ihre Sträuße und streuten die Blumen über das Tischtuch. it Un vecchio decorato della croce di San Luigi si alzò e propose ai convitati di bere alla salute di Luigi Diciottesimo: questi era il Marchese di Saint-Méran. A questo brindisi che ricordava ad un tempo l'esiliato di Hartwel e il pacificatore della Francia, un gran numero di bicchieri si alzarono all'uso inglese; e le donne staccarono i loro mazzetti di fiori e li appuntarono alle decorazioni. Fu un entusiasmo quasi poetico. es Un anciano condecorado con la cruz de San Luis se levantó brindando por la salud del rey Luis XVIII. Era el marqués de SaintMeran. Con este brindis, que recordaba a la vez al desterrado de Hartwell y al rey pacificador de Francia, se aumentó el barullo, los vasos chocaron unos con otros, las mujeres se quitaron las flores de la cabeza y las esparcieron sobre el mantel; momento fue éste en verdad de entusiasmo casi poético. pt Um velho, condecorado com a cruz de S. Luís, levantou-se e propôs aos convivas um brinde à saúde do rei Luís XVIII. Era o marquês de Saint-Méran. Por via desse brinde, que recordava ao mesmo tempo o exilado de Hartwell e o rei pacificador da França, estabeleceu-se grande rumor, os copos ergueram-se à moda inglesa e as mulheres desmancharam os seus ramalhetes e juncaram com eles a toalha. Foi um entusiasmo quase poético. ------------------------ ro — Daca ar fi de fata toti revolutionarii care ne-au izgonit si pe care noi îi lasam sa conspire netulburati în castelele noastre vechi, cumparate de ei pentru o bucata de pâine sub Teroare — glasui marchiza de Saint-Méran, femeie cu ochi uscati, cu buze subtiri, cu aer aristocratic si înca elegant, în ciuda celor cincizeci de ani ai ei; daca ar fi de fata, ar recunoaste ca devotamentul adevarat era de partea noastra, deoarece noi ramâneam atasati de monarhia care se naruia, pe când ei, dimpotriva, salutau rasaritul si faceau avere, în timp ce noi o pierdeam pe a noastra; ar recunoaste ca regele nostru era într-adevar Ludovic cel Iubit, în timp ce uzurpatorul lor nu a fost niciodata decât Napoleon blestematul. Nu-i asa, de Villefort? en In a word, an almost poetical fervor prevailed. "Ah," said the Marquise de Saint-Meran, a woman with a stern, forbidding eye, though still noble and distinguished in appearance, despite her fifty years — "ah, these revolutionists, who have driven us from those very possessions they afterwards purchased for a mere trifle during the Reign of Terror, would be compelled to own, were they here, that all true devotion was on our side, since we were content to follow the fortunes of a falling monarch, while they, on the contrary, made their fortune by worshipping the rising sun; yes, yes, they could not help admitting that the king, for whom we sacrificed rank, wealth, and station was truly our `Louis the well-beloved,' while their wretched usurper his been, and ever will be, to them their evil genius, their `Napoleon the accursed.' Am I not right, Villefort?" fr – Ils en conviendraient s’ils étaient là, dit la marquise de Saint-Méran, femme à l’oeil sec, aux lèvres minces, à la tournure aristocratique et encore élégante malgré ses cinquante ans ; tous ces révolutionnaires qui nous ont chassés et que nous laissons à notre tour bien tranquillement conspirer dans nos vieux châteaux qu’ils ont achetés pour un morceau de pain, sous la Terreur ! ils en conviendraient, que le véritable dévouement était de notre côté, puisque nous nous attachions à la monarchie croulante, tandis qu’eux, 45 au contraire, saluaient le soleil levant et faisaient leur fortune pendant que nous, nous perdions la nôtre ; ils en conviendraient, que notre roi, à nous, était bien véritablement Louis le Bien-Aimé, tandis que leur usurpateur, à eux, n’a jamais été que Napoléon le maudit, n’est-ce pas, Villefort ? de »Alle diese Revolutionäre, die, die uns vertrieben haben und die wir unsererseits ruhig in unseren alten Schlössern konspirieren lassen, die sie unter der Schreckensherrschaft für ein Butterbrot gekauft haben«, sagte die Marquise von Saint-Méran, eine Dame mit trockenen Augen, schmalen Lippen, von aristokratischer Erscheinung und trotz ihrer fünfzig Jahre noch elegant, »wenn sie hier wären, sie würden zugeben, daß die wahre Ergebenheit auf unserer Seite war, da wir treu an der zusammenbrechenden Monarchie hingen und unser Vermögen verloren, während sie im Gegenteil die aufgehende Sonne begrüßten und ihr Glück machten; sie würden zugeben, daß unser König in Wahrheit Ludwig der Vielgeliebte ist, während ihr Usurpator nie etwas anders gewesen ist als Napoleon der Verfluchte. Nicht wahr, von Villefort?« it "Ne converrebbero, se fossero qua" disse la Marchesa di Saint-Méran, donna dall'occhio secco, con le labbra sottili, il portamento aristocratico ed ancora elegante, malgrado i suoi cinquant'anni, "ne converrebbero, tutti quelli che ci cacciarono e lasciammo a nostra volta tranquillamente cospirare nei nostri vecchi castelli, che hanno acquistato per un tozzo di pane sotto il regime del Terrore; ne converrebbero, che il vero entusiasmo era dalla nostra parte, poiché noi ci attaccavamo alla monarchia che crollava, mentre essi, al contrario, salutavano il sole nascente che faceva la loro fortuna perdendo la nostra; essi ne converrebbero, che il nostro Re era per noi il vero Luigi prediletto, mentre il loro usurpatore non è stato per loro che il Napoleone maledetto, non è vero, Villefort?" es -Ya confesarían de plano si estuviesen aquí -dijo la marquesa de Saint-Meran, mujer de mirada dura, labios delgados y continente aristocrático, mujer aún a la moda, a pesar de sus cincuenta años- ya confesarían de plano todos esos revolucionarios que nos han secuestrado, a quienes dejamos a nuestra vez conspirar tranquilamente en nuestros castillos antiguos comprados por un pedazo de pan en tiempo del Terror; ya confesarían que el verdadero desinterés estaba de nuestra parte, puesto que nosotros nos uníamos a la agonizante monarquía, mientras ellos, por el contrario, saludaban al sol que nacía, y labraban sus fortunas, mientras que nosotros perdíamos la nuestra; confesarían que nuestro soberano era verdaderamente Luis, el muy amado, mientras que su usurpador no fue nunca más que Napoleón el maldito. ¿No es verdad, Villefort? pt - Eles teriam de admitir, se estivessem aqui - disse a marquesa de Saint- Méran, mulher de olhar severo, lábios finos e aspecto aristocrático e ainda elegante, apesar dos seus cinqüenta anos --, teriam de admitir, todos esses revolucionários que nos expulsaram e que por nossa vez deixamos conspirar tranquilamente nos nossos velhos castelos que compraram por uma cãdea no tempo do Terror, que a verdadeira dedicação esteve no nosso lado, pois nós ligamos o nosso destino ao da monarquia que se desmoronava, ao passo que eles, pelo contrário, saudaram o sol nascente e fizeram a sua fortuna enquanto nós perdíamos a nossa. E também teriam de admitir que para nos o nosso rei era unicamente Luís, o Bem-amado, enquanto para eles o seu usurpador nunca passou de Napoleão, o maldito. Não é verdade, Villefort? ------------------------ ro — Ce-ati spus, doamna marchiza? Iertati-ma, nu eram atent. — Ei, lasa-i pe copii, marchiza, relua batrânul care tinuse toastul. Copiii se casatoresc si e natural sa aiba de vorbit altceva decât politica. — Îti cer iertare, mama, spuse o tânara si frumoasa fiinta cu par blond, cu ochii de catifea înotând într-un fluid sidefiu; ti-l înapoiez pe domnul de Villefort, pe care-l acaparasem un moment. Domnule de Villefort, mama îti vorbeste. en "I beg your pardon, madame. I really must pray you to excuse me, but — in truth — I was not attending to the conversation." "Marquise, marquise!" interposed the old nobleman who had proposed the toast, "let the young people alone; let me tell you, on one's wedding day there are more agreeable subjects of conversation than dry politics." "Never mind, dearest mother," said a young and lovely girl, with a profusion of light brown hair, and eyes that seemed to float in liquid crystal, "'tis all my fault for seizing upon M. de Villefort, so as to prevent his listening to what you said. But there — now take him — he is your own for as long as you like. M. Villefort, I beg to remind you my mother speaks to you." fr – Vous dites, madame la marquise ?… Pardonnez-moi, je n’étais pas à la conversation. – Eh ! laissez ces enfants, marquise, reprit le vieillard qui avait porté le toast ; ces enfants vont s’épouser, et tout naturellement ils ont à parler d’autre chose que de politique. – Je vous demande pardon, ma mère, dit une jeune et belle personne aux blonds cheveux, à l’oeil de velours nageant dans un fluide nacré ; je vous rends monsieur de Villefort, que j’avais accaparé pour un instant. Monsieur de Villefort, ma mère vous parle. de »Sie sagten, Frau Marquise …? Verzeihen Sie, ich war nicht bei der Unterhaltung.« »Ei, lassen Sie doch diese Kinder, Marquise«, sagte der alte Herr, der den Trinkspruch ausgebracht hatte; »diese Kinder stehen im Begriff, sich zu verheiraten, und haben natürlich von etwas anderm zu sprechen als von Politik.« »Verzeihen Sie, liebe Mutter«, sagte eine junge und schöne Dame mit blondem Haar, »ich gebe Ihnen Herrn von Villefort zurück, den ich auf einen Augenblick in Beschlag genommen hatte. Herr von Villefort, meine Mutter spricht mit Ihnen.« it "Che dite, signora Marchesa?" disse il giovane al quale era rivolta questa domanda. "Perdonatemi, io non badavo alla conversazione." "Eh, lasciate in pace questi ragazzi, Marchesa" riprese il vecchio che aveva proposto il brindisi, "questi giovani debbono sposarsi fra poco, e naturalmente hanno tutt'altro da parlare che di politica." "Vi chiedo perdono, madre mia" disse una bella ragazza dai capelli biondi, "io vi rendo Villefort, che avevo accaparrato per un istante. Signor Villefort, mia madre vi parla..." es -¿Qué decís..., señora marquesa...? -respondió aquel a quien se dirigía esta pregunta-. Perdonadme, no atendía a la conversación. -Dejad a esos jóvenes, marquesa -replicó el viejo que había brindado-. Van a casarse, y naturalmente tendrán que hablar de otra cosa que no de política. -Dispensadme, mamá -dijo una preciosa joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-. Os devuelvo al señor de Villefort, al que entretuve un instante. Señor de Villefort, mamá os preguntaba... pt - Que diz, Sra Marquesa?... Perdoai-me, mas não estava seguindo a conversa. - Então, deixe essas crianças, marquesa - interveio o velho que fizera o brinde. - Essas crianças vão se casar e muito naturalmente têm mais de que falar do que de política. - Peço-lhe perdão, minha mãe - disse uma linda moça de cabelo louro e olhos de veludo nadando num fluido nacarado. - Restituo-lhe o Sr. de Villefort, que monopolizei por um instante. Sr de Villefort, a minha mãe está falando consigo. ------------------------ ro — Sunt gata sa-i raspund doamnei, daca binevoieste sa repete întrebarea pe care n-am auzit-o bine, spuse domnul de Villefort. — Esti iertata, Renée, spuse marchiza cu un zâmbet dragastos, care te uimea vazându-l înflorind pe figura uscata; inima femeii este însa în asa fel facuta încât, oricât de arida ar deveni fata de sufletul prejudecatilor si de cerintele etichetei, exista totdeauna într-însa un colt rodnic si zâmbitor. en "If the marquise will deign to repeat the words I but imperfectly caught, I shall be delighted to answer," said M. de Villefort. "Never mind, Renee," replied the marquise, with a look of tenderness that seemed out of keeping with her harsh dry features; but, however all other feelings may be withered in a woman's nature, fr – Je me tiens prêt à répondre à madame, si elle veut bien renouveler sa question que j’ai mal entendue, dit monsieur de Villefort. – On vous pardonne, Renée, dit la marquise avec un sourire de tendresse qu’on était étonné de voir fleurir sur cette sèche figure ; mais le coeur de la femme est ainsi fait, que, si aride qu’il devienne au souffle des préjugés et aux exigences de l’étiquette, il y a toujours un coin fertile et riant : de »Ich bin bereit, der gnädigen Frau zu antworten, wenn sie ihre Frage, die ich nicht recht verstanden habe, wiederholen wollte«, erwiderte Herr von Villefort. 56 »Man verzeiht dir, Renée«, sagte die Marquise mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, das man diesem trockenen Gesicht nicht zugetraut hätte; »man verzeiht dir … it "Ed io son pronto a rispondere alla signora, se vuol avere la bontà di rinnovarmi la domanda che io non ho bene inteso." "Vi si perdona, Renata" disse la Marchesa, con un sorriso di tenerezza che faceva meraviglia veder comparire su quella secca figura, ma il cuore della donna è così fatto, che per quanto arido divenga al soffio dei pregiudizi o alle esigenze dell'etichetta, es -Estoy pronto a responder a la señora marquesa, si se digna repetir su pregunta que antes no oí. -Estáis dispensada, Renata -dijo la marquesa con una sonrisa de ternura que rara vez brillaba en su rostro áspero y seco-; sin embargo, el corazón de la mujer es de tal naturaleza que aunque árido y endurecido por las exigencias sociales, pt - Estou pronto a responder-lhe, minha senhora, se se dignar repetir a sua pergunta, que mal ouvi - disse o Sr. de Villefort. - Está perdoada, Renée - declarou a marquesa, com um sorriso terno que se não esperaria ver florir naquele rosto severo. Mas o coração da mulher é assim: por mais árido que o bafo dos preconceitos e as exigências da etiqueta o tornem, ------------------------ ro E ungherul pe care Dumnezeu l-a consacrat iubirii materne. Te iert... Spuneam, Villefort, ca bonapartistii n-aveau nici convingerea, nici entuziasmul, nici devotamentul nostru. — O, doamna, au cel putin ceva care înlocuieste totul: fanatismul. Napoleon e Mahomedul occidentului, pentru toti oamenii de rând, dar cu ambitii supreme, el nu e numai un legislator si-un maestru, ci si un tip, tipul egalitatii. en there is always one bright smiling spot in the desert of her heart, and that is the shrine of maternal love. "I forgive you. What I was saying, Villefort, was, that the Bonapartists had not our sincerity, enthusiasm, or devotion." "They had, however, what supplied the place of those fine qualities," replied the young man, "and that was fanaticism. Napoleon is the Mahomet of the West, and is worshipped by his commonplace but ambitions followers, not only as a leader and lawgiver, but also as the personification of equality." fr c’est celui que Dieu a consacré à l’amour maternel. – On vous pardonne… Maintenant, je disais, Villefort, que les bonapartistes n’avaient ni notre conviction, ni notre enthousiasme, ni notre dévouement. – Oh ! madame, ils ont du moins quelque chose qui remplace tout cela : c’est le fanatisme. Napoléon est le Mahomet de l’Occident ; c’est pour tous ces hommes vulgaires, mais aux ambitions suprêmes, non seulement un législateur et un maître, mais encore c’est un type, le type de l’égalité. de Ich sagte also, Villefort, daß die Bonapartisten weder unsere Überzeugung noch unseren Enthusiasmus, noch unsere Ergebenheit hätten.« »Oh, gnädige Frau, sie haben wenigstens etwas, was alles das ersetzt: den Fanatismus. Napoleon ist der Mohammed des Abendlandes; er ist für alle diese gewöhnlichen, aber im höchsten Grade ehrgeizigen Menschen aus dem Volke nicht nur ein Gesetzgeber und Meister, sondern auch ein Sinnbild, das Sinnbild der Gleichheit.« it ha sempre un angolo fertile e ridente ed è quello che Dio ha consacrato all'amore materno. "Dicevo dunque, Villefort, che i bonapartisti non avevano né la nostra convinzione, né il nostro entusiasmo, né il nostro attaccamento a tutta prova." "Oh, signora, essi hanno almeno qualche cosa che compensa tutto ciò! Per loro, Napoleone è il Maometto dell'Occidente; egli è per questi uomini volgari, ma di somma ambizione, non solo un legislatore ed un padrone, ma anche un modello..." es siempre guarda un rincón fértil y amable, el que Dios ha consagrado al amor de madre. -Estáis perdonada... Ahora oíd, Villefort: dije que los bonapartistas no tenían ni nuestra convicción, ni nuestro entusiasmo, ni nuestro desinterés. -¡Oh, señora! Por lo menos tienen algo que reemplace a eso: el fanatismo. Napoleón es el Mahoma de Occidente; es para todos esos hombres vulgares, aunque ambiciosos como nunca los hubo, no sólo un legislador, sino un tipo, el tipo de la igualdad. pt possui sempre um recanto fértil e ridente, aquele que Deus consagrou ao amor materno. - Estão perdoados... Pois eu dizia, Villefort, que os bonapartistas não tinham nem a nossa convicção, nem o nosso entusiasmo, nem a nossa dedicação. - Mas, minha senhora, têm pelo menos uma coisa que substitui tudo isso: o fanatismo. Napoleão é o Maomé do Ocidente; é para todos esses homens vulgares, mas de ambições supremas, não só um legislador e um mestre, mas também um modelo, o modelo da igualdade. ------------------------ ro — Egalitatii! exclama marchiza. Napoleon, tipul egalitatii!... Dar ce faci cu domnul de Robespierre? Mi se pare ca îi rapesti locul si îl dai Corsicanului; cred ca o uzurpare îi e de-ajuns. en "He!" cried the marquise: "Napoleon the type of equality! For mercy's sake, then, what would you call Robespierre? Come, come, do not strip the latter of his just rights to bestow them on the Corsican, who, to my mind, has usurped quite enough." fr – De l’égalité ! s’écria la marquise, Napoléon le type de l’égalité ! et que ferez-vous donc de monsieur de Robespierre ? il me semble que vous lui volez sa place pour la donner au Corse ; c’est cependant bien assez d’une usurpation, ce me semble. de »Der Gleichheit!« rief die Marquise. »Napoleon das Sinnbild der Gleichheit! Und was wollen Sie denn mit Herrn von Robespierre machen? Mir scheint, Sie haben ihm seinen Platz genommen, um ihn dem Korsen zu geben; ich dächte aber, wir hätten an einer Usurpation gerade genug.« it "Di che?" esclamò la Marchesa. "Napoleone un modello! E che direte dunque di Robespierre? Mi sembra che gli rubiate il suo posto per darlo al Corso, e questa mi sembra una grossa usurpazione." es -¡De la igualdad! -exclamó la marquesa-. ¡Napoleón, tipo de la igualdad! Y entonces, ¿qué es el señor de Robespierre? Creo que le quitáis de su lugar para colocar en él al corso; bastábale con su usurpación. pt - Da igualdade! - exclamou a marquesa. - Napoleão o modelo da igualdade! E que reserva então para o Sr. de Robespierre? Parece-me que lhe rouba o lugar para o dar ao corso; de qualquer modo, parece-me que se trata pelo menos de uma usurpação. ------------------------ ro — Nu doamna, spuse Villefort, îl las pe fiecare pe piedestalul sau: pe Robespierre, în piata Louis XV pe esafod; pe Napoleon, în Piata Vendôme pe coloana lui; atât numai ca unul a facut egalitatea care coboara, si altul egalitatea care înalta; unul i-a coborât pe regi la nivelul tronului. en "Nay, madame; I would place each of these heroes on his right pedestal — that of Robespierre on his scaffold in the Place Louis Quinze; that of Napoleon on the column of the Place Vendome. The only difference consists in the opposite character of the equality advocated by these two men; one is the equality that elevates, the other is the equality that degrades; one brings a king within reach of the guillotine, the other elevates the people to a level with the throne. fr – Non, madame, dit Villefort, je laisse chacun sur son piédestal : Robespierre, place Louis XV, sur son échafaud ; Napoléon, place Vendôme, sur sa colonne ; seulement l’un a fait de l’égalité qui abaisse, et l’autre de l’égalité qui élève ; l’un a ramené les rois au niveau de la guillotine, l’autre a élevé le peuple au niveau du trône. de »Nein, gnädige Frau«, antwortete Villefort, »ich lasse jeden auf seinem Piedestal: Robespierre auf dem Platze Ludwigs XV., auf seinem Schafott, Napoleon auf dem Vendômeplatz auf seiner Säule; nur hat der eine die Gleichheit gemacht, welche erniedrigt, der andere die, welche erhebt; der eine hat die Könige bis zur Guillotine erniedrigt, der andere das Volk bis zum Throne erhoben. it "No, signora, io lascio sul suo piedistallo Robespierre, nella piazza di Luigi Quindicesimo, sul suo patibolo; Napoleone nella piazza Vendome, sulla sua colonna. es -No, señora -repuso Villefort-, dejo a cada cual en su puesto: a Robespierre en la plaza de Luis XV sobre el cadalso; a Napoleón, en la plaza de Vendôme sobre su columna; con la diferencia de que el uno ha creado la igualdad que abate; el otro, la igualdad que eleva; el uno ha puesto a los reyes al nivel de la guillotina; el otro ha elevado al pueblo al nivel del trono. pt - Não, minha senhora - respondeu Villefort. - Deixo cada um no seu pedestal: Robespierre coloca Luís XVI no seu cadafalso; Napoleão coloca Vedame na sua coluna, simplesmente, um praticou a igualdade que rebaixa e o outro a igualdade que eleva. Um rebaixou os reis ao nível da guilhotina, o outro o povo ao nível do trono... ------------------------ ro Aceasta nu înseamna, adauga Villefort râzând, ca ambii nu sunt niste revolutionari infami si ca 9 termidor si 4 aprilie 1814 nu sunt doua zile fericite pentru Franta, vrednice de-a fi, deopotriva, sarbatorite de prietenii ordinei si ai monarhiei; aceasta explica însa de asemeni cum, — desi cazut pentru de-a pururi, nadajduiesc — Napoleon si-a conservat fanaticii. Ce vreti, marchiza? Cromwell, care nu era decât pe jumatate din ce a fost Napoleon, îi avea pe-ai sai. en Observe," said Villefort, smiling, "I do not mean to deny that both these men were revolutionary scoundrels, and that the 9th Thermidor and the 4th of April, in the year 1814, were lucky days for France, worthy of being gratefully remembered by every friend to monarchy and civil order; and that explains how it comes to pass that, fallen, as I trust he is forever, Napoleon has still retained a train of parasitical satellites. Still, marquise, it has been so with other usurpers — Cromwell, for instance, who was not half so bad as Napoleon, had his partisans and advocates." fr Cela ne veut pas dire, ajouta Villefort en riant, que tous deux ne soient pas d’infâmes révolutionnaires, et que le 9 thermidor et le 4 avril 1814 ne soient pas deux jours heureux pour la France, et dignes d’être également fêtés par les amis de l’ordre et de la monarchie ; mais cela explique aussi comment tout tombé qu’il est pour ne se relever jamais, je l’espère, Napoléon a conservé ses séides. Que 46 voulez-vous, marquise ? Cromwell, qui n’était que la moitié de tout ce qu’a été Napoléon, avait bien les siens ! de Das soll nicht heißen«, fügte Villefort lachend hinzu, »daß beide nicht infame Revolutionäre und der neunte Thermidor und der vierte April 1814 nicht zwei glückliche Tage für Frankreich wären, würdig, in gleicher Weise von den Freunden der Ordnung und der Monarchie gefeiert zu werden; aber es erklärt auch, weshalb Napoleon, wenn er auch gefallen ist, um sich hoffentlich nie wieder zu erheben, seine begeisterten Anhänger bewahrt hat; hatte doch Cromwell, der nicht halb das war, was Napoleon gewesen ist, auch die seinigen!« it Ciò però non vuol dire" aggiunse Villefort, sorridendo, "che tutti e due non siano due infami rivoluzionari, che il 9 termidoro e il 4 aprile 1814 non siano due giorni felici per la Francia, e degni di essere ugualmente festeggiati dagli amici dell'ordine e della monarchia; ma ciò spiega ugualmente come Napoleone, caduto per non rialzarsi mai più, sia ancor ricordato. Ma che volete, Marchesa, Cromwell, che non era neppure la metà di ciò che è stato Napoleone, aveva anch'egli degli amici!" es Pero eso no impide -añadió Villefort riendo- que los dos sean unos infames revolucionarios, y que el 9 de Termidor y el 4 de abril de 1814 sean dos días felices para Francia, y dignos de ser igualmente celebrados por los amigos del orden y de la monarquía; pero esto explica también cómo, aunque caído para no levantarse jamás, Napoleón ha conservado sus adeptos. ¿Qué queréis, marquesa? Cromwell, que no fue ni la mitad de lo que Napoleón, tuvo también los suyos. pt Mas isso não significa - acrescentou Villefort, rindo - que ambos não sejam infames revolucionários e que o 9 do Termidor e o 4 de Abril de 1814 não constituam dois dias felizes para a França e dignos de ser igualmente festejados pelos amigos da ordem e da monarquia. E explica também por que motivo, apesar de ter caído para nunca mais se levantar, assim espero, Napoleão conservou os seus fanáticos. Que quer, marquesa? Cromwell, que não era mais de metade de tudo o que foi Napoleão, também tinha os seus! ------------------------ ro — Villefort, stii ca ceea ce spui miroase de la o leghe a revolutie? Dar te iert: nu poate sa fie cineva fiu de girondin si sa nu pastreze un gust de pamânt. O roseata vie trecu peste fruntea lui Villefort. — Doamna, glasui el, tata era girondin, este adevarat, dar tata n-a votat moartea regelui. Tata a fost proscris de aceeasi teroare care va proscria si pe dumneavoastra, si a lipsit putin sa nu-si vada capul pe acelasi esafod pe care îl vazuse cazând pe al parintelui dumneavoastra. en "Do you know, Villefort, that you are talking in a most dreadfully revolutionary strain? But I excuse it, it is impossible to expect the son of a Girondin to be free from a small spice of the 57 old leaven." A deep crimson suffused the countenance of Villefort. "'Tis true, madame," answered he, "that my father was a Girondin, but he was not among the number of those who voted for the king's death; he was an equal sufferer with yourself during the Reign of Terror, and had well-nigh lost his head on the same scaffold on which your father perished." fr – Savez-vous que ce que vous dites-là, Villefort, sent la révolution d’une lieue ? Mais je vous pardonne : on ne peut pas être fils d’un girondin et ne pas conserver un goût de terroir. Une vive rougeur passa sur le front de Villefort. – Mon père était girondin, madame, dit-il, c’est vrai ; mais mon père n’a pas voté la mort du roi ; mon père a été proscrit par cette même Terreur qui vous proscrivait, et peu s’en est fallu qu’il ne portât sa tête sur le même échafaud qui avait vu tomber la tête de votre père. de »Wissen Sie, Villefort, daß das, was Sie da sagen, auf eine Meile nach Revolution riecht? Aber ich verzeihe Ihnen; man kann nicht Sohn eines Girondisten sein, ohne daß einem etwas anhaften bleibt.« Eine tiefe Röte überzog Villeforts Stirn. 57 »Mein Vater war allerdings Girondist, gnädige Frau«, sagte er, »aber mein Vater hat nicht für den Tod des Königs gestimmt, mein Vater war geächtet von derselben Schreckensherrschaft, die Sie ächtete, und es hat nicht viel daran gefehlt, daß er seinen Kopf auf dasselbe Schafott legte, auf dem der Kopf Ihres Vaters gefallen ist.« it "Sapete che ciò che dite, Villefort, puzza di rivoluzione lontano una lega? Ma vi perdono: è impossibile esser figlio di un girondino, e non conservare qualche rispetto per il Terrore." Un vivo rossore passò sulla fronte di Villefort. "Mio padre era girondino, signora" diss'egli, "è vero; ma mio padre non ha dato il suo voto per la morte del Re; mio padre è stato proscritto da quello stesso Terrore che proscriveva voi pure, e poco è mancato che non portasse la sua testa sullo stesso patibolo dove cadde quella di vostro padre." es -¿Sabéis, Víllefort, que lo que estáis diciendo presenta un matiz algo revolucionario? Pero os perdono: le es imposible a un hijo de un girondino no conservar cierto apego al terror. Villefort, sonrojándose, repuso: -Es cierto que mi padre era girondino, señora, es verdad; pero mi padre no votó la muerte del rey; estuvo proscrito por ese mismo terror que os proscribía, y poco le faltó para perder la cabeza en el mismo cadalso en que la perdió vuestro padre. pt - Sabe que tudo isso que acaba de dizer, Villefort, cheira a revolução à distância? Mas perdoo-lhe: não se pode ser filho de girondino sem se conservar alguns dos seus gostos. A fronte de Villefort cobriu-se de vivo rubor. - Meu pai era girondino, minha senhora, é verdade - perguntou --, mas foi proscrito por esse mesmo Terror que vos proscrevia, e pouco faltou para não lhe colocarem a cabeça no mesmo cadafalso que viu cair a do pai da Sra Marquesa. ------------------------ ro — Da, spuse marchiza, fara ca sângeroasa amintire sa-i altereze câtusi de putin trasaturile. Atât numai ca ei au fost urcati pentru principii diametral opuse, iar dovada e ca toata familia mea a ramas atasata printilor exilati, în timp ce parintele dumitale s-a grabit sa se ralieze noului guvernamânt, iar dupa ce cetateanul Noirtier a fost girondin, contele Noirtier a devenit senator. en "True," replied the marquise, without wincing in the slightest degree at the tragic remembrance thus called up; "but bear in mind, if you please, that our respective parents underwent persecution and proscription from diametrically opposite principles; in proof of which I may remark, that while my family remained among the stanchest adherents of the exiled princes, your father lost no time in joining the new government; and that while the Citizen Noirtier was a Girondin, the Count Noirtier became a senator." fr – Oui, dit la marquise, sans que ce souvenir sanglant amenât la moindre altération sur ses traits ; seulement c’était pour des principes diamétralement opposés qu’ils y fussent montés tous deux, et la preuve c’est que toute ma famille est restée attachée aux princes exilés, tandis que votre père a eu hâte de se rallier au nouveau gouvernement, et qu’après que le citoyen Noirtier a été girondin, le comte Noirtier est devenu sénateur. de »Ja«, sagte die Marquise, ohne daß diese blutige Erinnerung die geringste Veränderung in ihren Zügen bewirkte; »nur hätten sie dasselbe für gänzlich entgegengesetzte Prinzipien bestiegen, und der Beweis dafür ist, daß meine ganze Familie dem Königshaus treu geblieben ist, während Ihr Vater sich beeilt hat, sich auf die Seite der neuen Regierung zu schlagen, und daß, nachdem der Bürger Noirtier Girondist gewesen, der Graf Noirtier Senator geworden ist.« it "Sì" disse la Marchesa senza che questo sanguinoso pensiero portasse la minima alterazione alla sua fisonomia, "solamente era per principi diametralmente opposti che vi sarebbero saliti tutti e due; e la prova è che tutta la sua famiglia è rimasta affezionata ai principi esiliati, mentre vostro padre si è affrettato ad accomodarsi col nuovo governo, e che il cittadino Noirtier, dopo essere stato girondino, divenne il conte di Noirtier senatore." es -Sí -dijo la marquesa, sin alterarse por este horrible recuerdo-; con la diferencia que hubieran alcanzado un mismo fin por diferentes medios, como lo demuestra el que toda mi familia haya permanecido siempre unida a los príncipes desterrados, mientras que vuestro padre ha tenido a bien unirse al nuevo gobierno, y tras haber sido girondino el ciudadano Noirtier, el conde Noirtier se haya hecho senador. pt - É verdade - admitiu a marquesa, sem que tão sangrenta recordação provocasse a menor alteração no seu rosto. - Em todo o caso, seria por motivos diametralmente opostos que ambos subiriam ao cadafalso, e a prova é que toda a minha família permaneceu fiel aos príncipes exilados, enquanto o seu pai se apressou a aderir ao novo governo e depois de o cidadão Noirtier ser girondino o conde Noirtier tornou-se senador. ------------------------ ro — Mama, mama, spuse Renée, stii ca s-a stabilit sa nu se mai vorbeasca despre amintirile acestea urâte. — Doamna, raspunse Villefort, ma voi alatura domnisoarei de Saint- Méran, cerându-va cu umilinta uitarea trecutului. La ce bun sa aducem învinuiri cu privire la lucruri în care însasi vointa lui Dumnezeu este neputincioasa? en "Dear mother," interposed Renee, "you know very well it was agreed that all these disagreeable reminiscences should forever be laid aside." "Suffer me, also, madame," replied Villefort, "to add my earnest request to Mademoiselle de Saint-Meran's, that you will kindly allow the veil of oblivion to cover and conceal the past. fr – Ma mère, ma mère, dit Renée, vous savez qu’il était convenu qu’on ne parlerait plus de tous ces mauvais souvenirs. – Madame, répondit Villefort, je me joindrai à mamoiselle de Saint- Méran pour vous demander bien humblement l’oubli du passé. À quoi bon récriminer sur des choses devant lesquelles la volonté de Dieu même est impuissante ? de »Liebe Mutter«, sagte Renée, »du weißt doch, daß von diesen häßlichen Erinnerungen nicht mehr gesprochen werden sollte.« »Gnädige Frau«, antwortete Villefort, »ich schließe mich dem Fräulein von Saint-Méran an und bitte demütigst um Vergessen der Vergangenheit. Wozu über Dinge reden, die selbst dem Willen Gottes entzogen sind? it "Madre mia, madre mia" disse Renata, "voi sapete che fu convenuto che non si sarebbe giammai parlato di questi cattivi ricordi." "Signora" rispose Villefort, "io mi unisco alla signorina di Saint-Méran per domandarvi umilmente l'oblio del passato. Con qual vantaggio recriminare su cose davanti a cui la stessa volontà di Dio è impotente? es -¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! -balbució Renata-. Bien sabéis que hemos convenido en no renovar tristes recuerdos. -Señora -respondió Villefort-, uno mis ruegos con los de la señorita de Saint-Meran para que olvidéis lo pasado. ¿A qué echarnos unos a otros en cara cosas que el mismo Dios no puede impedir? pt - Minha mãe - interveio Renée --, bem sabe que se combinou não voltar a falar dessas más recordações. - Minha senhora - prosseguiu Villefort --, junto-me a Mademoiselle de Saint- Méran para lhe pedir muito humildemente o esquecimento do passado. Que adianta estarmos com recriminações a respeito de coisas em que a própria vontade de Deus é importante? ------------------------ ro Dumnezeu poate sa schimbe viitorul; el nu poate sa modifice trecutul. Ceea ce noi oamenii putem, este, daca nu sa renegam acest trecut, cel putin sa aruncam un val peste el. Ei bine, eu m-am despartit nu numai de opinia, dar si de numele parintelui meu. en What avails recrimination over matters wholly past recall? For my own part, I have laid aside even the name of my father, and altogether disown his political principles. fr Dieu peut changer l’avenir ; il ne peut pas même modifier le passé. Ce que nous pouvons, nous autres hommes, c’est, sinon le renier, du moins jeter un voile dessus. Eh bien ! moi, je me suis séparé non seulement de l’opinion, mais encore du nom de mon père. de Gott kann die Zukunft ändern, aber nicht die Vergangenheit. Wir Menschen können, wenn nicht sie ableugnen, so wenigstens einen Schleier darüber werfen. Nun wohl, ich habe mich nicht nur von den Ansichten, sondern auch von dem Namen meines Vaters getrennt. it Dio può cambiare l'avvenire; egli stesso però non può modificare il passato. Ciò che possiamo noi mortali è, se non rinnegarlo, almeno gettarvi sopra un velo. Ebbene io non solo mi sono diviso dalle opinioni di mio padre, ma anche dal suo nome. es Porque Dios puede cambiar el porvenir, mas no el pasado. Lo que nosotros, los hombres, podemos solamente es cubrirlo con un velo. ¡Pues bien!, yo me he separado no solamente de la opinión, sino del nombre de mi padre. pt Deus pode modificar o futuro, mas não pode modificar o passado. Nós, homens, o que podemos‚ senão renegá-lo, pelo menos deitar-lhe um véu por cima. Pela minha parte afastei-me não só da opinião, mas também do nome do meu pai. ------------------------ ro Tata a fost sau poate e înca bonapartist si se numeste Noirtier; eu sunt regalist si ma numesc de Villefort. Lasati, doamna, sa moara în batrânul trunchi un rest de seva revolutionara, si vedeti doar vlastarul care se departeaza de trunchi, fara sa poata si, — pot spune, — aproape fara sa vrea, sa se desprinda cu totul. en He was — nay, probably may still be — a Bonapartist, and is called Noirtier; I, on the contrary, am a stanch royalist, and style myself de Villefort. Let what may remain of revolutionary sap exhaust itself and die away with the old trunk, and condescend only to regard the young shoot which has started up at a distance from the parent tree, without having the power, any more than the wish, to separate entirely from the stock from which it sprung." fr Mon père a été ou est même peut-être encore bonapartiste, et s’appelle Noirtier : moi je suis royaliste et m’appelle de Villefort. Laissez mourir dans le vieux tronc un reste de sève révolutionnaire, et ne voyez, madame, que le rejeton qui s’écarte de ce tronc sans pouvoir, et je dirai presque sans vouloir s’en détacher tout à fait. de Mein Vater war oder ist vielleicht jetzt noch Bonapartist und nennt sich Noirtier; ich bin Royalist und nenne mich Villefort. Lassen Sie in dem alten Stamme einen Rest revolutionären Saftes sterben und sehen Sie, gnädige Frau, nur den Sprößling, der von diesem Stamme aufschießt, ohne sich ganz davon ablösen zu können, ich möchte fast sagen, ohne sich ganz von ihm loslösen zu wollen.« it Mio padre è stato, e forse è ancora bonapartista e si chiama Noirtier; io sono regio, e mi chiamo Villefort. Lasciate morire nel vecchio tronco un relitto rivoluzionario, e non badate, signora, al ramo che si allontana da questo tronco, senza potere, e dirò quasi senza volere, staccarsene del tutto." es Mi padre ha sido o es aún bonapartista, y se llama Noirtier; yo soy realista y me llamo de Villefort. Dejad que en el caduco tronco se seque un resto de savia revolucionaria, y no miréis, señora sino al retoño que se separa de este mismo tronco, sin poder, y acaso diga... sin querer separarse enteramente. pt Meu pai foi ou até talvez ainda seja bonapartista e chama-se Noirtier; eu sou monárquico e chamo-me Villefort. Deixe morrer no velho tronco um resto de seiva revolucionária e veja apenas, minha senhora, o rebento que se afasta desse tronco, sem poder, e quase direi sem querer, separar-se dele por completo. ------------------------ ro — Bravo, Villefort, spuse marchizul, bravo, ai raspuns bine. I-am predicat si eu mereu marchizei uitarea trecutului, fara vreun rezultat. Nadajduiesc ca dumneata vei fi mai norocos. en "Bravo, Villefort!" cried the marquis; "excellently well said! Come, now, I have hopes of obtaining what I have been for years endeavoring to persuade the marquise to promise; namely, a perfect amnesty and forgetfulness of the past." fr – Bravo, Villefort, dit le marquis, bravo, bien répondu ! Moi aussi j’ai toujours prêché à la marquise l’oubli du passé, sans jamais avoir pu l’obtenir d’elle ; vous serez plus heureux, je l’espère. de »Bravo, Villefort«, rief der Marquis, »gut geantwortet! Auch ich habe der Marquise immer Vergessen der Vergangenheit gepredigt, ohne daß ich es je von ihr erlangen konnte; Sie werden hoffentlich glücklicher sein.« it "Bravo Villefort" disse il Marchese, "bravo! Bella risposta! Ho sempre predicato alla Marchesa la dimenticanza del passato senza averla mai potuta ottenere; spero che voi sarete più fortunato di me." es -¡Muy bien, Villefort! -dijo el marqués-, ¡muy bien! ¡Buena respuesta! Yo suplico continuamente a la marquesa que olvide lo pasado, sin poder conseguirlo: veremos si vos sois más afortunado. pt - Bravo, Villefort! - exclamou o marquês. - Bravo, bem respondido! Também eu tenho pregado constantemente à marquesa o esquecimento do passado sem nunca o conseguir. Espero que seja mais feliz do que eu. ------------------------ ro — Da, bun, spuse marchiza, sa uitam trecutul. Nici eu nu vreau altceva si suntem de acord, dar Villefort sa fie neclintit macar în viitor. Nu uita, Villefort, ca noi am garantat pentru dumneata în fata Maiestatii Sale; ca Maiestatea Sa a binevoit sa uite, în urma recomandarii noastre (ea îi întinse mâna), asa cum uit si eu în urma rugamintii dumitale. en "With all my heart," replied the marquise; "let the past be forever forgotten. I promise you it affords me as little pleasure to revive it as it does you. All I ask is, that Villefort will be firm and inflexible for the future in his political principles. 58 Remember, also, Villefort, that we have pledged ourselves to his majesty for your fealty and strict loyalty, and that at our recommendation the king consented to forget the past, as I do" (and here she extended to him her hand) — "as I now do at your entreaty. fr – Oui, c’est bien, dit la marquise, oublions le passé, je ne demande pas mieux, et c’est convenu ; mais qu’au moins Villefort soit inflexible pour l’avenir. N’oubliez pas, Villefort, que nous avons répondu de vous à Sa Majesté, que Sa Majesté, elle aussi, a bien voulu oublier à notre recommandation (elle lui tendit la main), comme j’oublie à votre prière. de »Nun wohl denn«, sagte die Marquise, »wir wollen die 58 Vergangenheit vergessen; seien Sie aber wenigstens in Zukunft unbeugsam, Villefort. it "Sì, sta bene" disse la Marchesa, "dimentichiamo il passato, io non domando di meglio, ciò è convenuto; ma che almeno Villefort sia inflessibile per l'avvenire. Non dimenticate, Villefort, che noi abbiamo garantito di voi a Sua Maestà, e che il Re stesso ha voluto dimenticare tutto, dietro le nostre raccomandazioni, come io dimentico tutto alla vostra preghiera." Così dicendo gli stendeva la mano. es -Sí, está bien -respondió la marquesa-; olvidemos lo pasado; no deseo otra cosa; mas, por lo menos, que Villefort sea inflexible en adelante. No os olvidéis de que hemos respondido de vos a S. M.; que S. M. ha tenido a bien olvidarlo todo, de la misma manera que yo lo hago accediendo a vuestra súplica. pt - Sim, está bem - condescendeu a marquesa --, esqueçamos o passado. Não desejo outra coisa e foi, de fato, o que se combinou. Mas que pelo menos Villefort seja inflexível no futuro. Não se esqueça, Villefort, de que respondemos por si perante Sua Majestade; de que também Sua Majestade se dignou esquecer, a nosso pedido, e estender-lhe a mão, tal como eu esqueço a seu pedido. ------------------------ ro Decât, daca îti cade vreun conspirator în mâini, gândeste-te ca sunt cu atât mai multi ochi asupra dumitale, cu cât se stie ca faci parte dintr-o familie care e, poate, în legaturi cu conspiratorii acestia. en But bear in mind, that should there fall in your way any one guilty of conspiring against the government, you will be so much the more bound to visit the offence with rigorous punishment, as it is known you belong to a suspected family." fr Seulement, s’il vous tombe quelque conspirateur entre les mains, songez qu’on a d’autant plus les yeux sur vous que l’on sait que vous êtes d’une famille qui peut-être est en rapport avec ces conspirateurs. de Vergessen Sie nicht, daß wir uns bei Seiner Majestät für Sie verbürgt haben und daß Seine Majestät auf unsere Empfehlung geruht haben, vergessen zu wollen« – sie reichte ihm die Hand –, »wie ich auf Ihre Bitte vergesse. Nur wenn Ihnen irgendein Verschwörer in die Hände fällt, so denken Sie daran, daß man um so mehr auf Sie aufpaßt, als man weiß, daß Sie aus einer Familie sind, die vielleicht mit diesen Verschwörern in Verbindung steht.« it "Soltanto se vi cade fra le mani qualche cospiratore, pensate che si hanno gli occhi aperti su voi; tanto più, in quanto si sa che voi siete di una famiglia che non può essere in relazione alcuna con tal gente." es Pero si cayese en vuestras manos un conspirador, cuenta con lo que hacéis, porque habéis de daros cuenta de que se os vigila muy particularmente, por pertenecer a una familia que puede estar relacionada con los conspiradores. pt Simplesmente, se lhe cair algum conspirador nas mãos, lembre-se que tem tantos mais olhos postos em si quanto se sabe pertencer a uma família que talvez esteja relacionada com esses conspiradores. ------------------------ ro — O, doamna, spuse Villefort, profesiunea mea si, mai cu seama, timpurile pe care le traim, îmi ordona sa fiu sever. Voi fi. Am si avut câteva acuzatii politice de sustinut, si în privinta aceasta am putut face dovada. Din pacate, însa, nu ne aflam la capat. en "Alas, madame," returned Villefort, "my profession, as well as the times in which we live, compels me to be severe. I have already successfully conducted several public prosecutions, and brought the offenders to merited punishment. But we have not done with the thing yet." fr – Hélas ! madame, dit de Villefort, ma profession et surtout le temps dans lequel nous vivons m’ordonnent d’être sévère. Je le serai. J’ai déjà eu quelques accusations politiques à soutenir, et, sous ce rapport, j’ai fait mes preuves. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas au bout. de »Ach, gnädige Frau«, sagte Villefort, »mein Beruf und besonders die Zeit, in welcher wir leben, erheischen von mir, streng zu sein. Ich werde es sein. Ich habe bereits einige politische Anklagen zu vertreten gehabt und habe in dieser Hinsicht meine Proben abgelegt. Leider sind wir noch nicht am Ende.« it "Purtroppo, signora" disse Villefort, "la mia professione, e soprattutto il tempo in cui viviamo, mi ordinano di essere severo, e lo sarò. Ho già avuto qualche accusa politica da sostenere, e sotto questo rapporto ho dato le mie prove. Disgraziatamente però, noi non siamo ancora alla fine." es -¡Ay, señora! -dijo Villefort-; mi profesión, y sobre todo los tiempos en que vivimos me obligan a ser muy severo. Pues bien, lo seré. He tenido que sostener algunas acusaciones políticas, y estoy ya como quien dice probado. Por desgracia, todavía no hemos concluido. pt - Infelizmente, minha senhora - respondeu Villefort --, a minha profissão e sobretudo o tempo em que vivemos ordenam-me que seja severo. E eu o serei. Tenho já algumas acusações políticas a sustentar a esse respeito tenho dado as minhas provas. Desgraçadamente estamos longe do fim. ------------------------ ro — Crezi? întreba marchiza. — Mi-e teama ca da; Napoleon, pe insula Elba, este foarte aproape de Franta; prezenta lui în preajma coastelor noastre întretine speranta partizanilor. en "Do you, indeed, think so?" inquired the marquise. "I am, at least, fearful of it. Napoleon, in the Island of Elba, is too near France, and his proximity keeps up the hopes of his partisans. fr – Voue croyez ? dit la marquise. – J’en ai peur. Napoléon à l’île d’Elbe est bien près de la France ; sa présence, presque en vue de nos côtes, entretient l’espérance de ses partisans. de »Glauben Sie?« fragte die Marquise. »Ich fürchte es. Napoleon ist auf der Insel Elba Frankreich sehr nahe; seine Anwesenheit fast im Angesicht unserer Küste erhält die Hoffnungen seiner Anhänger lebendig. it "Voi lo credete?" disse la Marchesa. "Ne ho timore. Napoleone all'isola d'Elba è troppo vicino alla Francia, la sua presenza quasi in vista delle nostre coste risveglia la speranza nei suoi partigiani. es -Pues ¿cómo? -dijo la marquesa. -Tengo temores casi ciertos. Napoleón en la isla de Elba no está muy lejos de Francia; su presencia casi a vista de nuestras costas sostiene la esperanza de sus partidarios. pt - Acha? - perguntou a marquesa. - Muito o receio. Napoleão, na ilha de Elba, está pertíssimo da França. A sua presença quase à vista das nossas costas alimenta a esperança dos seus partidários. ------------------------ ro Marsilia e plina de ofiteri care zilnic, sub un pretext ridicol, cauta pricina regalistilor. De aci,atâtea dueluri printre oamenii din clasele de sus, de aci atâtea asasinate în popor. en Marseilles is filled with half-pay officers, who are daily, under one frivolous pretext or other, getting up quarrels with the royalists; from hence arise continual and fatal duels among the higher classes of persons, and assassinations in the lower." "You have heard, perhaps," said the Comte de Salvieux, one of M. de Saint-Meran's oldest friends, and chamberlain to the Comte d'Artois, "that the Holy Alliance purpose removing him from thence?" fr Marseille est plein d’officiers à demi-solde, qui, tous les jours, sous un prétexte frivole, cherchent querelle aux royalistes ; de là des duels parmi les gens des classes élevées, de là des assassinats dans le peuple. – Oui, dit le comte de Salvieux, vieil ami de monsieur de Saint-Méran et chambellan de monsieur le comte d’Artois ; oui, mais vous savez que la Sainte-Alliance le déloge ? de Marseille ist voll von Offizieren auf Halbsold, die täglich unter nichtigen Vorwänden mit den Royalisten Streit suchen; daher Duelle unter den höheren Klassen, daher Mord und Totschlag im Volke.« »Ja«, sagte der Graf von Salvieux, ein alter Freund des Herrn von Saint-Méran und Kammerherr des Grafen von Artois, »ja, aber Sie wissen, daß die Heilige Allianz ihn umquartiert.« it Marsiglia è piena di ufficiali a mezza paga, che tutti i giorni sotto qualche frivolo pretesto cercano contesa coi regi. Di qui duelli fra le persone della classe elevata, di là gli assassini nella classe del popolo." "A proposito" disse il conte de Servieux, vecchio amico di Saint- Méran e ciambellano del conte Artois, "voi sapete che la Santa Alleanza lo leverà di là." es Marsella está llena de oficiales sin colocación, que disputan todos los días con los realistas, de lo cual resultan duelos entre personas de clase elevada, asesinatos entre el vulgo. -A propósito -dijo el conde de Salvieux, antiguo amigo del señor de Saint-Meran y chambelán del conde de Artois-; ¿ignoráis que la Santa Alianza desaloja a Napoleón de donde está? pt Marselha está cheia de oficiais a meio soldo que todos os dias, sob qualquer pretexto fútil, procuram questões com os monárquicos. Daí duelos entre pessoas de classes elevadas, dai assassínios entre o povo. - Pois sim - disse o conde de Salvieux, velho amigo do Sr. de Saint-Méran e camareiro do Sr. Conde de Artois --, pois sim, mas como sabem a Santa Aliança pensa transferi-lo. ------------------------ ro — Da, era vorba despre asta înca la plecarea noastra din Paris, spuse domnul de Saint-Méran. Si unde îl trimit? — La Sfânta Elena. — La Sfânta Elena? Ce este asta? întreba marchiza. en "Yes; they were talking about it when we left Paris," said M. de Saint-Meran; "and where is it decided to transfer him?" "To Saint Helena." "For heaven's sake, where is that?" asked the marquise. fr – Oui, il était question de cela lors de notre départ de Paris, dit monsieur de Saint-Méran. Et où l’envoie-t-on ? – À Sainte-Hélène. – À Sainte-Hélène ! Qu’est-ce que cela ? demanda la marquise. de »Ja, davon war die Rede bei unserer Abreise von Paris«, bemerkte Herr von Saint-Méran. »Und wohin schickt man ihn?« »Nach St. Helena.« »Nach St. Helena! Wo ist das?« fragte die Marquise. it "Sì, si è tenuto discorso su questo argomento quando siamo entrati in Parigi" disse Saint- Méran. "Ma dove lo manderanno?" "A Sant'Elena." "A Sant'Elena? Che cosa è?" disse la Marchesa. es -Sí, cuando salimos de París no se hablaba de otra cosa -respondió el señor de Saint-Meran-. ¿Y adónde le envían? -A Santa Elena. -¿A Santa Elena? ¿Y eso qué es? -preguntó la marquesa. pt - Sim, falava-se disso quando da nossa partida de Paris - declarou o Sr. de Saint-Méran. - Mas para onde? - Para Santa Helena. - Santa Helena? Que é isso? - perguntou a marquesa. ------------------------ ro — O insula situata la doua mii de leghe de aici, dincolo de ecuator, raspunse contele. — Bravo! asa cum spune si Villefort, e o mare nebunie ca un astfel de om sa fie lasat sa intre în Corsica, acolo unde s-a nascut, între Neapole, unde cumnatul sau domneste înca, si în fata Italiei, din care el vroia sa faca un regat pentru fiul sau. en "An island situated on the other side of the equator, at least two thousand leagues from here," replied the count. "So much the better. As Villefort observes, it is a great act of folly to have left such a man between Corsica, where he was born, and Naples, of which his brother-in-law is king, and face to face with Italy, the sovereignty of which he coveted for his son." fr – Une île située à deux mille lieues d’ici, au-delà de l’équateur, répondit le comte. – À la bonne heure ! Comme le dit Villefort, c’est une grande folie que d’avoir laissé un pareil homme entre la Corse, où il est né, entre Naples où règne encore son beau-frère, et en face de cette Italie dont il voulait faire un royaume à son fils. de »Eine zweitausend Meilen von hier entfernte Insel jenseits des Äquators«, antwortete der Graf. »Fürwahr, es ist, wie Villefort sagt, eine große Torheit, daß man einen solchen Menschen zwischen Korsika, wo er geboren ist, und Neapel läßt, wo noch sein Schwager regiert, und im Angesicht dieses Italiens, aus dem er ein Königreich für seinen Sohn hat machen wollen.« it "Un'isola situata a duemila leghe da noi, al di là dell'Equatore" rispose il Conte. "Alla buon'ora! E una gran follia aver lasciato un simile uomo fra la Corsica, dov'è nato, e Napoli." es -Una isla situada a dos mil leguas de aquí, más allá del Ecuador -respondió el conde. -Gran locura era en verdad, como dice Villefort, dejar a semejante hombre entre Córcega, donde ha nacido, entre Nápoles, donde aún reina su cuñado, y enfrente de Italia, de la que iba a formar un reino para su hijo. pt - Uma ilha situada a duas mil léguas daqui, para lá do equador - respondeu o conde. - Ainda bem. Como disse Villefort, foi uma grande imprudência deixar semelhante homem entre a Côrsega, onde nasceu, e Nápoles, onde ainda reina o cunhado, e diante da Itália, de que queria fazer um reino para o filho. ------------------------ ro — Din nefericire, spuse Villefort, avem tratatele de la 1814 si nu ne putem atinge de Napoleon fara a le calca. — Ei bine, le vom calca, spuse domnul de Salvieux. El le-a respectat tot asa de mult când a fost vorba sa-l împuste pe nenorocitul duce d'Enghien? en "Unfortunately," said Villefort, "there are the treaties of 1814, and we cannot molest Napoleon without breaking those compacts." 59 "Oh, well, we shall find some way out of it," responded M. de Salvieux. "There wasn't any trouble over treaties when it was a question of shooting the poor Duc d'Enghien." fr – Malheureusement, dit Villefort, nous avons les traités de 4814, et l’on ne peut toucher à Napoléon sans manquer à ces traités ! – Eh bien ! on y manquera, dit monsieur de Salvieux. Y a-t-il regardé de si près, lui, lorsqu’il s’est agi de faire fusiller le malheureux duc d’Enghien ? de »Leider«, sagte Villefort, »haben wir diese Verträge von 1814, 59 und man kann Napoleon nicht anrühren, ohne diese Verträge zu verletzen.« »Nun, dann wird man sie eben verletzen!« rief Herr von Salvieux. »Hat er es so genau genommen, als er den unglücklichen Herzog von Enghien hat erschießen lassen?« it "Disgraziatamente" disse Villefort, "noi abbiamo i trattati del 1814, e non si può toccare Napoleone senza infrangere questi trattati..." "Ebbene, s'infrangeranno" disse de Servieux. "Vi ha lui guardato tanto per il sottile quando si trattò di far fucilare l'infelice duca d'Enghien?" es -Por desgracia -dijo Villefort-, los tratados de 1814 impiden que se toque ni aun el pelo de la ropa de Napoleón. -Pues se faltará a esos tratados -repuso el señor de Salvieux ¿Tuvo él tantos escrúpulos en fusilar al desgraciado duque le Enghien? pt - Infelizmente - observou Villefort --, temos os tratados de 1814 e não é possível tocar em Napoleão sem desrespeitar esses tratados. - Pois vamos desrespeitá-los! - replicou o Sr. de Salvieux. - Acaso ele esteve com tantas contemplações quando se tratou de fuzilar o infeliz duque de Enghien? ------------------------ ro — Da, spuse marchiza, e lucru stabilit: Sfânta Alianta scapa Europa de Napoleon si Villefort scapa Marsilia de partizanii lui. Regele ori domneste, ori nu domneste; daca domneste, guvernul lui trebuie sa fie tare si reprezentantii lui neclintiti. Numai asa se poate preveni raul. en "Well," said the marquise, "it seems probable that, by the aid of the Holy Alliance, we shall be rid of Napoleon; and we must trust to the vigilance of M. de Villefort to purify Marseilles of his partisans. The king is either a king or no king; if he be acknowledged as sovereign of France, he should be upheld in peace and tranquillity; and this can best be effected by employing the most inflexible agents to put down every attempt at conspiracy — 'tis the best and surest means of preventing mischief." fr – Oui, dit la marquise, c’est convenu, la Sainte-Alliance débarrasse l’Europe de Napoléon, et Villefort débarrasse Marseille de ses partisans. Le roi règne ou ne règne pas : s’il règne, son gouvernement doit être fort, et ses agents inflexibles ; c’est le moyen de prévenir le mal. de »Ja«, sagte die Marquise, »die Heilige Allianz muß Europa von Napoleon befreien, und Villefort befreit Marseille von seinen Parteigängern. Der König regiert entweder, oder er regiert nicht; wenn er regiert, so muß seine Regierung stark und seine Diener müssen unbeugsam sein; auf die Weise wird das Böse verhütet.« it "Sì" disse la Marchesa, "è stabilito, la Santa Alleanza libererà l'Europa da Napoleone, e Villefort libererà Marsiglia dai suoi partigiani. Il Re, o regna o non regna... Se regna il suo governo dev'essere forte e i suoi agenti inflessibili: questo è il solo mezzo per prevenire il male." es -Sí -añadió la marquesa-, está convenido. La Santa Alianza libra a Europa de Napoleón, y Villefort libra a Marsella de sus partidarios. O el rey reina o no reina. Si reina, su gobierno debe ser fuerte y sus agentes inflexibles; único medio de impedir el mal. pt - Pronto, está combinado - interveio a marquesa. - A Santa Aliança desembaraça a Europa de Napoleão e Villefort desembaraça Marselha dos seus partidários. O rei reina ou não reina; se reina, o seu governo deve ser forte e os seus agentes inflexíveis. É o único meio de prevenir o mal. ------------------------ ro — Din pacate, doamna, spuse Villefort zâmbind, un substitut de procuror regal soseste totdeauna când raul a fost facut. — Atunci are datoria sa-l repare. — As putea sa va mai spun, doamna, ca noi nu reparam raul, ci îl razbunam; atâta tot. en "Unfortunately, madame," answered Villefort, "the strong arm of the law is not called upon to interfere until the evil has taken place." "Then all he has got to do is to endeavor to repair it." "Nay, madame, the law is frequently powerless to effect this; all it can do is to avenge the wrong done." fr – Malheureusement, madame, dit en souriant Villefort, un substitut du procureur du roi arrive toujours quand le mal est fait. – Alors, c’est à lui de le réparer. – Je pourrais vous dire encore, madame, que nous ne réparons pas le mal, mais nous le vengeons, voilà tout. de »Leider, gnädige Frau«, antwortete Villefort lächelnd, »kommt der Staatsanwalt immer erst dann, wenn das Böse bereits geschehen ist.« »Dann ist es an ihm, es wieder gutzumachen.« »Ich könnte Ihnen wieder sagen, gnädige Frau, daß wir das Böse nicht gutmachen, sondern daß wir es bloß rächen.« it "Disgraziatamente, signore" disse Villefort, "un sostituto del Procuratore del Re giunge sempre quando il male è fatto. Allora sta a lui ripararlo. Potrei aggiungere ancora, signora, che noi non ripariamo il male, ma soltanto lo vendichiamo." es -Desgraciadamente, señora -dijo Villefort sonriendo-, un sustituto del procurador del rey acude siempre cuando el mal está hecho. -Entonces su deber es repararlo. -También pudiera yo deciros, señora, que a él no le toca repararlo, aunque sí vengarlo. pt - Infelizmente, minha senhora - observou, sorrindo, Villefort --, um substituto do procurador régio chega sempre quando o mal já está feito. - Nesse caso, compete-lhe repará-lo. - Poderia dizer-lhe também, minha senhora, que não reparamos o mal, apenas o vingamos. ------------------------ ro — O, domnule de Villefort, glasui o tânara si draguta fiinta, fiica contelui de Salvieux si prietena domnisoarei de Saint-Méran, cauta sa ai un proces frumos în timpul sederii noastre la Marsilia. N-am vazut niciodata o curte cu juri si se spune ca e ceva cu lotul deosebit. en "Oh, M. de Villefort," cried a beautiful young creature, daughter to the Comte de Salvieux, and the cherished friend of Mademoiselle de Saint-Meran, "do try and get up some famous trial while we are at Marseilles. I never was in a law-court; I am told it is so very amusing!" fr – Oh ! monsieur de Villefort, dit une jeune et jolie personne, fille du comte de Salvieux et amie de mademoiselle de Saint-Méran, tâchez donc d’avoir un beau procès tandis que nous serons à Marseille. Je n’ai jamais vu une cour d’assises, et l’on dit que c’est fort curieux. de »Oh, Herr von Villefort«, sagte ein hübsches junges Mädchen, die Tochter des Grafen von Salvieux und Freundin des Fräuleins von Saint-Méran, »sehen Sie doch zu, daß Sie einen schönen Prozeß bekommen, während wir in Marseille sind. Ich war noch nie bei einer Schwurgerichtsverhandlung, und es soll sehr interessant sein.« it "Oh, signor Villefort" disse una bella giovane figlia del conte de Servieux e amica di Renata, "cercate dunque di farci avere un bel processo fino a che noi saremo a Marsiglia; io non ho mai veduto una seduta al tribunale e mi si dice che sia una cosa molto bella e curiosa!" es -¡Oh, señor de Villefort! -dijo una hermosa joven, hija del conde de Salvieux y amiga de la señorita de Saint-Meran-; procurad que se vea alguna causa de ésas mientras residimos en Marsella. Nunca he asistido a un tribunal, y me han dicho que es cosa curiosa. pt - Oh, Sr. de Villefort - exclamou uma jovem e bonita conviva, filha do conde de Salvieux e amiga de Mademoiselle de Saint-Méran, veja se consegue arranjar um bom julgamento enquanto estivermos em Marselha! Nunca entrei num tribunal e dizem que é muito curioso. ------------------------ ro — Într-adevar, cu totul deosebit, domnisoara, spuse substitutul; caci, în locul unei tragedii teatrale, e o drama adevarata; în locul unor dureri jucate, sunt dureri reale. en "Amusing, certainly," replied the young man, "inasmuch as, instead of shedding tears as at the fictitious tale of woe produced at a theatre, you behold in a law-court a case of real and genuine distress — a drama of life. fr – Fort curieux, en effet, mademoiselle, dit le substitut ; car au lieu d’une tragédie factice, c’est un drame véritable ; au lieu de douleurs jouées, ce sont des douleurs réelles. de »Sehr interessant, in der Tat, gnädiges Fräulein«, antwortete der Zweite Staatsanwalt, »denn statt einer erdichteten Tragödie haben Sie ein wirkliches Drama, statt gespielter Schmerzen echte. it "Curiosissima davvero, signorina" disse il sostituto, "perché in luogo di una finta tragedia si rappresenta un dramma vero e reale; in luogo di dolori rappresentati, sono dolori sentiti. es -¡Oh!, sí, muy curiosa en efecto, señorita -respondió el sustituto-, porque en lugar de una tragedia fingida, lo que allí se representa es un verdadero drama; en lugar de los dolores aparentes, son dolores reales. pt - É de fato muito curioso, mademoiselle - concordou o substituto. - Porque em vez de uma tragédia fictícia, se trata de um drama autêntico; em vez de dores fingidas, trata-se de dores reais. ------------------------ ro Omul pe care îl vezi acolo, în loc sa se întoarca dupa coborârea cortinei la el acasa, sa cineze în familie si sa se culce linistit pentru a repeta scena a doua zi, intra în închisoare, unde da de calai. en The prisoner whom you there see pale, agitated, and alarmed, instead of — as is the case when a curtain falls on a tragedy — going home to sup peacefully with his family, and then retiring to rest, that he may recommence his mimic woes on the morrow, — is removed from your sight merely to be reconducted to his prison and delivered up to the executioner. fr Cet homme qu’on voit la, au lieu, la toile baissée, de rentrer chez lui, de souper en famille et de se coucher tranquillement pour recommencer le lendemain, rentre dans la prison, où il trouve le bourreau. de Der Mann, den man da sieht, kehrt, wenn der Vorhang gefallen ist, nicht nach Hause zurück, um zu Abend zu essen, sich ruhig schlafen zu legen und morgen wieder anzufangen, sondern sein Weg geht ins Gefängnis, wo der Henker auf ihn wartet. it Quell'uomo che si vede là, invece di ritornare a casa sua dopo calato il sipario, di andare a cena con la sua famiglia, e di dormire tranquillamente, per rappresentare all'indomani la stessa scena, rientra in prigione dove trova il più delle volte il carnefice. es El hombre que se presenta allí, en lugar de volver, cuando se corre el telón, a entrar tranquilamente en su casa, a cenar con su familia, a acostarse y conciliar pronto el sueño para volver a sus tareas al día siguiente, entra en una prisión donde le espera tal vez el verdugo. pt O homem que se lá vê, em lugar de, uma vez o pano descido, regressar a casa, jantar em família e deitar-se tranquilamente para recomeçar no dia seguinte, regressa à prisão onde se encontra o carrasco. ------------------------ ro Precum vedeti, nu exista spectacol mai frumos decât acesta pentru persoanele nervoase care cauta emotii. Domnisoara, fiti pe pace: daca se prezinta ocazia, vi-l voi procura. en I leave you to judge how far your nerves are calculated to bear you through such a scene. Of this, however, be assured, that should any favorable opportunity present itself, I will not fail to offer you the choice of being present." fr Vous voyez bien que pour les personnes nerveuses qui cherchent les émotions, il n’y a pas de spectacle qui vaille celui-là. Soyez tranquille, mademoiselle, si la circonstance se présente, je vous le procurerai. de Sie sehen, daß es für Menschen, die Aufregungen suchen, kein Schauspiel gibt, welches diesem gleichkäme. Seien Sie ruhig, gnädiges Fräulein, wenn die Gelegenheit sich bietet, werde ich es Ihnen verschaffen.« it Vedete bene che per le persone eccitabili che cercano emozioni non vi è spettacolo che possa paragonarsi a questo; state tranquilla, signorina, se la circostanza si presenterà, proverò la verità del mio asserto." es Bien veis que para las personas nerviosas que desean emociones fuertes no hay otro espectáculo mejor que ése. Descuidad, señorita, si se presentase la ocasión, ya os avisaré. pt Como sabe, para as pessoas nervosas, que procuram emoções, não existe espetáculo que se lhe compare. Fique descansada, mademoiselle, se as circunstâncias o permitirem, proporcionar-lho-ei. ------------------------ ro — Ne înfioara si râde, spuse Renée, îngalbenindu-se. — Ce vreti, e un fel de duel... Am cerut în cinci sau sase rânduri pedeapsa cu moartea împotriva unor acuzati politici sau de alt fel. Ei bine, cine stie câte pumnale se ascut în momentul acesta în umbra, sau sunt chiar îndreptate împotriva mea? en "For shame, M. de Villefort!" said Renee, becoming quite pale; "don't you see how you are frightening us? — and yet you laugh." 60 "What would you have? 'Tis like a duel. I have already recorded sentence of death, five or six times, against the movers of political conspiracies, and who can say how many daggers may be ready sharpened, and only waiting a favorable opportunity to be buried in my heart?" fr – Il nous fait frissonner… et il rit ! dit Renée toute pâlissante. – Que voulez-vous… c’est un duel… J’ai déjà requis cinq ou six fois la peine de mort contre des accusés politiques ou autres… eh bien ! qui sait combien de poignards à cette heure s’aiguisent dans l’ombre où sont déjà dirigés contre moi ? de »Er macht uns beben … und er lacht!« sagte Renée, die ganz blaß geworden war. 60 »Nun, sehen Sie, es ist ein Duell … Ich habe schon fünf- oder sechsmal die Todesstrafe gegen politische oder andere Angeklagte beantragt … Nun wohl, wer weiß, wie viele Dolche in diesem Augenblick im Dunkel geschliffen werden oder schon gegen mich gerichtet sind?« it "Ci fa rabbrividire... ed egli ride!" disse Renata, impallidendo. "Che volete" riprese Villefort, "questo è un duello... Io ho già ottenuto cinque o sei volte la pena di morte contro alcuni accusati politici... Ebbene, chissà quanti pugnali a quest'ora si arrotano nelle tenebre o sono già diretti sopra di me!" es -¡Nos hace temblar..., y se ríe! -dijo Renata palideciendo. -¿Qué queréis? -replicó Villefort-; esto es como si dijéramos... un desafío... Por mi parte he pedido ya cinco o seis veces la pena de muerte contra acusados por delitos políticos... ¿Quién sabe cuántos puñales se afilan a esta hora o están ya afilados contra mí? pt - O senhor brinca, mas esse espetáculo causa calafrios! - exclamou Renée, empalidecendo. - Que quer... trata-se de um duelo... já pedi cinco ou seis vezes a pena de morte para réus políticos ou outros... Pois bem, quem sabe quantos punhais se preparam a esta hora na sombra ou estão já apontados contra mim? ------------------------ ro — O, doamne, glasui Renée, posomorându-se tot mai mult. Vorbesti serios, domnule de Villefort? — Cum nu se poate mai serios, domnisoara, urma tânarul magistrat cu zâmbetul pe buze. Iar cu procesele acestea frumoase, pe care domnisoara le doreste pentru a-si satisface curiozitatea, si pe care eu le doresc pentru a-mi satisface ambitia, situatia se va agrava si mai mult. en "Gracious heavens, M. de Villefort," said Renee, becoming more and more terrified; "you surely are not in earnest." "Indeed I am," replied the young magistrate with a smile; "and in the interesting trial that young lady is anxious to witness, the case would only be still more aggravated. fr – Oh ! mon Dieu ! dit Renée s’assombrissant de plus en plus, parlez-vous donc sérieusement, monsieur de Villefort ? – On ne peut plus sérieusement, mademoiselle, reprit le jeune magistrat le sourire sur les lèvres. Et avec ces beaux procès que désire mademoiselle pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et que je désire, moi, pour satisfaire mon ambition, la situation ne fera que s’aggraver. de »O Gott!« rief Renée, die immer ernster wurde. »Sprechen Sie denn im Ernst, Herr von Villefort?« »Im vollen Ernst«, erwiderte der junge Beamte lächelnd. »Und diese schönen Prozesse, welche das gnädige Fräulein wünscht, um ihre Neugier, und welche ich wünsche, um meinen Ehrgeiz zu befriedigen, werden die Lage nur noch verschlimmern. it "Oh, mio Dio" disse Renata, impallidendo sempre più, "parlate seriamente, Villefort?" "Non si può parlare più seriamente, signorina" rispose il giovane magistrato con un sorriso sulle labbra. "E con questi bei processi che la signorina desidera per soddisfare la sua curiosità, e che io bramo per soddisfare la mia ambizione, la situazione delle cose non farà che peggiorare. es -¡Oh, Dios mío! -dijo Renata cada vez más espantada-; ¿habláis en serio, señor de Villefort? -Lo más serio posible -replicó el joven magistrado sonriéndose-. Y con los procesos que desea esta señorita para satisfacer su curiosidad, y yo también deseo para satisfacer mi ambición, la situación no hará sino agravarse. pt - Oh, meu Deus! - exclamou de novo Renée, empalidecendo cada vez mais. - Fala sério, Sr. de Villefort? - O mais seriamente possível, mademoiselle - respondeu o jovem magistrado, de sorriso nos lábios. - E com os bons julgamentos que Mademoiselle de Salvieux deseja para satisfazer a sua curiosidade e que eu desejo para satisfazer a minha ambição, a situação só se agravará. ------------------------ ro Va închipuiti ca toti acesti ostasi ai lui Napoleon, deprinsi sa mearga orbeste spre inamic, cugeta atunci când trag un cartus sau când dau atacul cu baioneta? Au sa cugete ei, când e vorba sa ucida un om pe care îl cred dusmanul lor personal, mai mult decât ar urma sa ucida un rus, un austriac sau un ungur, pe care nu l-au vazut niciodata? en Suppose, for instance, the prisoner, as is more than probable, to have served under Napoleon — well, can you expect for an instant, that one accustomed, at the word of his commander, to rush fearlessly on the very bayonets of his foe, will scruple more to drive a stiletto into the heart of one he knows to be his personal enemy, than to slaughter his fellow-creatures, merely because bidden to do so by one he is bound to obey? fr Tous ces soldats de Napoléon, habitués à aller en aveugles à l’ennemi, croyez-vous qu’ils réfléchissent en brûlant une cartouche ou en marchant à la baïonnette ? Eh bien ! réfléchiront-ils davantage pour tuer un homme qu’ils croient leur ennemi personnel, que pour tuer un Russe, un Autrichien ou un Hongrois qu’ils n’ont jamais vu ? de Alle diese Soldaten Napoleons, die es gewöhnt sind, blindlings den Feind anzugreifen – glauben Sie, daß die erst nachdenken, wenn sie eine Patrone abschießen oder mit dem Bajonett drauflosgehn? Nun wohl, glauben Sie, daß sie mehr überlegen werden, wenn es sich darum handelt, einen Mann zu töten, den sie für ihren persönlichen Feind halten, als wenn sie einen Russen, Österreicher oder Ungarn töten sollen, den sie nie gesehen haben? it Tutti questi soldati di Napoleone abituati ad andar come ciechi incontro alle pallottole nemiche, credete voi che ci penseranno due volte a bruciare una cartuccia, o a marciare a passo di carica colla baionetta abbassata? Credete voi che ci penseranno due volte di più ad uccidere un uomo che credono loro nemico personale, che ad uccidere un russo, un tedesco o un ungherese che essi non hanno mai veduto? es ¿Pensáis que esos veteranos de Napoleón que no vacilaban en acometer ciegamente al enemigo, en quemar cartuchos o en cargar a la bayoneta, vacilarán en matar a un hombre que tienen por enemigo personal, cuando no vacilaron en matar a un ruso, a un austriaco o a un húngaro a quien nunca habían visto? pt Julga que todos esses soldados de Napoleão, habituados a enfrentar cegamente o inimigo, refletem quando queimam um cartucho ou quando atacam à baioneta? Porventura refletirão mais para matar um homem que julgam seu inimigo pessoal do que para matar um russo, um austríaco ou um húngaro que nunca viram? ------------------------ ro De altminteri, acestea sunt necesare; fara asta meseria noastra n-ar avea nici o scuza. Când vad lucind în ochii acuzatului fulgerarea luminoasa a înversunarii, eu ma simt încurajat, exaltat. Nu mai e un proces, e o lupta; lupt împotriva lui, el riposteaza, eu întetesc atacul, si lupta se sfârseste ca toate bataliile: cu o victorie sau cu o înfrângere. en Besides, one requires the excitement of being hateful in the eyes of the accused, in order to lash one's self into a state of sufficient vehemence and power. fr D’ailleurs il faut cela, voyez-vous sans cela, notre métier n’aurait point d’excuse. Moi-même, quand je vois luire dans l’oeil de l’accusé l’éclair lumineux de la rage, je me sens tout encouragé, je m’exalte ; ce n’est plus un procès, c’est un combat ; je lutte contre lui, il riposte, je redouble, et le combat finit, comme tous les combats, par une victoire ou une défaite de . Übrigens, sehen Sie, ist das nötig; ohne das hätte unser Handwerk keine Entschuldigung. Ich selbst fühle mich, wenn ich im Auge des Angeklagten den Haß leuchten sehe, ermutigt, meine Kräfte wachsen; es ist nicht mehr ein Prozeß, sondern ein Kampf; ich kämpfe gegen ihn, er wehrt sich gegen mich, ich verdoppele meine Ausfälle, und der Kampf endet, wie alle Kämpfe, mit einem Siege oder einer Niederlage. it D'altronde bisogna ammetterlo, altrimenti non vi sarebbe punto di difesa. Io stesso, quando vedo luccicare nell'occhio dell'accusato il lampo luminoso della rabbia, mi esalto tutto e m'incoraggio: non è più un processo, ma un combattimento; io lotto contro di lui, egli risponde; io raddoppio il combattimento che finisce come tutti gli altri, o con una vittoria o con una sconfitta. es Además, todo es necesario, porque a no ser así no cumpliríamos con nuestro deber. Yo mismo, cuando veo brillar de rabia los ojos de un acusado, me animo, me exalto; entonces ya no es un proceso, es un combate; lucho con él, y el combate acaba, como todos los combates, en una victoria o en una derrota. pt Aliás, assim é preciso, pois de contrário a nossa profissão não se justificaria. Eu próprio, quando vejo brilhar nos olhos do réu o relâmpago da raiva, sinto-me animadíssimo, exalto-me. Já se não trata de um julgamento, trata-se de um combate; luto contra ele, ele responde, insisto, e o combate termina, como todos os combates, por uma vitória ou uma derrota. ------------------------ ro Iata ce înseamna a pleda. Pericolul creeaza elocventa. Un acuzat care mi-ar zâmbi dupa replica mea, m-ar face sa cred ca am vorbit prost, ca ceea ce spun e palid, fara vigoare, neîndestulator. Gânditi-va deci la senzatia de orgoliu pe care o încearca un procuror regal, convins de culpabilitatea acuzatului, când îl vede pe acesta îngalbenindu-se si înclinându- se sub povara dovezilor si sub fulgerele elocventei sale. Capul se pleaca, va cadea. en I would not choose to see the man against whom I pleaded smile, as though in mockery of my words. No; my pride is to see the accused pale, agitated, and as though beaten out of all composure by the fire of my eloquence." fr Voilà ce que c’est que de plaider ! c’est le danger qui fait l’éloquence. Un accusé qui me sourirait après ma réplique me ferait croire que j’ai parlé mal, que ce que j’ai dit est pâle, sans vigueur, insuffisant. Songez donc à la sensation d’orgueil qu’éprouve un procureur du roi convaincu de la culpabilité de l’accusé, lorsqu’il voit blêmir et s’incliner son coupable sous le poids des preuves et sous les foudres de son éloquence ! Cette tête se baisse, elle tombera… de Das ist Plädieren! Die Gefahr macht die Beredsamkeit. Ein Angeklagter, der mir nach meiner Replik zulächeln würde, würde mich glauben machen, daß ich schlecht gesprochen hätte. Denken Sie sich das Gefühl des Stolzes, welches ein von der Schuld des Angeklagten überzeugter Staatsanwalt empfindet, wenn er den Schuldigen erblassen und unter dem Gewichte der Beweise und der niederschmetternden Wirkung seiner Beredsamkeit sich beugen sieht! Dieser Kopf neigt sich, er wird fallen …« it Ecco ciò che si chiama dibattimento! É il pericolo che fa l'eloquenza. Un accusato che sorride dopo una mia replica mi fa conoscere che ho parlato male; e ciò che ho detto è snervato, senza vigore, insufficiente; immaginate dunque quale dev'essere la sensazione d'orgoglio di un procuratore del Re convinto della reità dell'accusato, allorquando vede avvilirsi ed annientarsi il reo sotto il peso delle prove e sotto i fulmini della sua eloquenza! Quella testa si abbassa, dunque cadrà." es A esto se le llama acusar; ésos son los resultados de la elocuencia. Un acusado que se sonriera después de mi réplica me haría creer que hablé mal, que lo que dije era pálido, flojo, insuficiente. Figuraos, en cambio, qué sensación de orgullo experimentará un procurador del rey cuando, convencido de la culpabilidad del acusado, le ve inclinarse bajo el peso de las pruebas y bajo los rayos de su elocuencia... La cabeza que se inclina caerá inevitablemente. pt Aqui tem o que é pleitear! É o perigo que dá a eloqüência. Um acusado que me sorrisse depois da minha réplica me levaria a supor que falara mal, que o que dissera fora frouxo, sem vigor, insuficiente. Pense, pois, na sensação de orgulho que experimenta um procurador régio convencido da culpabilidade do réu quando vê empalidecer e inclinar-se o seu culpado sob o peso das provas e os raios da sua eloqüência... Essa cabeça que se baixa cairá. ------------------------ ro Renée scoase un strigat usor. — Iata ce înseamna a vorbi, spuse un invitat. — Iata omul care trebuie în timpuri ca acestea ale noastre, spuse al doilea. — De aceea, glasui al treilea, ai fost superb în ultimul dumitale proces, draga Villefort. Stii, omul care îsi asasinase parintele. Ei bine, l-ai ucis literalmente, înainte de a-l fi atins calaul. en Renee uttered a smothered exclamation. "Bravo!" cried one of the guests; "that is what I call talking to some purpose." "Just the person we require at a time like the present," said a second. "What a splendid business that last case of yours was, my dear Villefort!" remarked a third; "I mean the trial of the man for murdering his father. Upon my word, you killed him ere the executioner had laid his hand upon him." fr Renée jeta un léger cri. – Voilà qui est parler ! dit un des convives. – Voilà l’homme qu’il faut dans des temps comme les nôtres ! dit un second. – Aussi, dit un troisième, dans votre dernière affaire vous avez été superbe, mon cher Villefort. Vous le savez, cet homme qui avait assassiné 49 son père, eh bien ! littéralement, vous l’aviez tué avant que le bourreau n’y touchât. de Renée stieß einen leichten Schrei aus. »Das nennt man sprechen«, bemerkte einer der Anwesenden. 61 »Das ist ein Mann, wie wir ihn in Zeiten wie die unsrigen brauchen! « äußerte ein zweiter. »In Ihrem letzten Prozeß waren Sie auch prachtvoll, mein lieber Villefort«, sagte ein dritter. »Sie wissen, dieser Mensch, der seinen Vater ermordet hatte; Sie haben ihn buchstäblich getötet, ehe der Henker ihn nur berührt hat.« it Renata gettò un leggero grido. "Ecco ciò che si chiama saper parlare" disse uno dei convitati. "Ecco l'uomo che ci abbisogna in tempi come i nostri!" disse un altro. "Così" disse un terzo, "nel vostro ultimo affare, voi sarete rimasto superbo, mio caro Villefort. Parlo di quell'uomo che ha ucciso suo padre. Ebbene alla lettera voi lo avete ucciso prima che il carnefice lo toccasse." es Renata profirió una exclamación. -Eso es saber hablar -dijo uno de los invitados. -Ese es el hombre que necesitamos en estos tiempos -añadió otro. -Cuando estuvisteis inspiradísimo, querido Villefort -indicó un tercero- fue cuando... esa última causa..., ¿no recordáis?, la de aquel hombre que asesinó a su padre. En realidad, primero lo matasteis vos que el verdugo. pt Renée soltou um gritinho. - Assim é que é falar - disse um dos convivas. - Eis o homem que é preciso em tempos como os nossos! - observou um segundo. - Por isso - disse um terceiro --, no seu último julgamento foi soberbo, meu caro Villefort. Lembra-se, retiro-lhe aquele homem que assassinara o pai... Pois o caso é que você o matou literalmente antes de o carrasco lhe tocar. ------------------------ ro — O, paricizii, spuse Renée, nu ma intereseaza; pentru astfel de oameni nu exista chinuri îndeajuns de mari; dar în ce-i priveste pe nenorocitii acuzati politici... — Cu ei este mai grav, Renée, caci regele e parintele natiunii si a vroi sa rastorni sau sa ucizi pe rege, înseamna a vroi sa ucizi pe parintele a treizeci si doua milioane de oameni. en "Oh, as for parricides, and such dreadful people as that," interposed Renee, "it matters very little what is done to them; but as regards poor unfortunate creatures whose only crime consists in having mixed themselves up in political intrigues" — "Why, that is the very worst offence they could possibly commit; for, don't you see, Renee, the king is the father of his people, and he who shall plot or contrive aught against the life 61 and safety of the parent of thirty-two millions of souls, is a parricide upon a fearfully great scale?" fr – Oh ! pour les parricides, dit Renée, oh ! peu m’importe, il n’y a pas de supplice assez grand pour de pareils hommes ; mais pour les malheureux accusés politiques… – Mais c’est pis encore, Renée, car le roi est le père de la nation, et vouloir renverser ou tuer le roi, c’est vouloir tuer le père de trente-deux millions d’hommes. de »Oh, bei Vatermördern ist das etwas anderes«, meinte Renée, »für solche Menschen gibt es keine zu große Strafe; aber bei den unglücklichen politischen Angeklagten …!« »Das ist schlimmer, Renée, denn der König ist der Vater des Volkes, und den König stürzen oder töten wollen heißt den Vater von zweiunddreißig Millionen Menschen töten wollen.« it "Oh, per i parricidi" disse Renata, "poco importa, non vi sono supplizi abbastanza grandi per tal razza di gente, ma gli infelici accusati politici!..." "Gli accusati politici!" esclamò la Marchesa. "É ancor peggio; perché il Re è padre della nazione, e volere rovesciare od uccidere il Re è lo stesso che volere uccidere il padre di 32 milioni di uomini." es -¡Oh...!, para los parricidas no debe haber perdón -dijo Renata-; para esos crímenes no hay suplicio bastante grande; mas para los desgraciados reos políticos... -¡Para los reos políticos, mucho menos aún, Renata -exclamó la marquesa-, porque el rey es el padre de la nación, y querer destronar o matar al rey, es querer matar al padre de treinta y dos millones de almas! pt - Oh, quando se trata de parricidas pouco me importo! - exclamou Renée. - Não há suplício suficientemente grande para semelhantes homens. Mas para os pobres acusados políticos!... - Isso é ainda pior, Renée, porque o rei é o pai da nação e querer derrubar ou matar o rei é querer matar o pai de trinta e dois milhões de homens. ------------------------ ro — Tot una e, domnule de Villefort, spuse Renée. Îmi fagaduiesti ca vei fi îngaduitor cu cei pe care ti-i voi recomanda? — Fii pe pace, spuse Villefort cu cel mai fermecator zâmbet; vom întocmi împreuna rechizitoriile. — Draga mea, spuse marchiza, vezi-ti de colibrii si de cârpele tale si lasa-l pe viitorul tau sot sa-si faca meseria. Astazi armele se odihnesc si robele au trecere; exista în privinta aceasta un cuvânt latin de o mare profunzime. en "I don't know anything about that," replied Renee; "but, M. de Villefort, you have promised me — have you not? — always to show mercy to those I plead for." "Make yourself quite easy on that point," answered Villefort, with one of his sweetest smiles; "you and I will always consult upon our verdicts." "My love," said the marquise, "attend to your doves, your lapdogs, and embroidery, but do not meddle with what you do not understand. Nowadays the military profession is in abeyance and the magisterial robe is the badge of honor. There is a wise Latin proverb that is very much in point." fr – Oh ! c’est égal, monsieur de Villefort, dit Renée, vous me promettez d’avoir de l’indulgence pour ceux que je vous recommanderai ? – Soyez tranquille, dit Villefort avec son plus charmant sourire, nous ferons ensemble mes réquisitoires. – Ma chère, dit la marquise, mêlez-vous de vos colibris, de vos épagneuls et de vos chiffons, et laissez votre futur époux faire son état. Aujourd’hui les armes se reposent et la robe est en crédit ; il y a là-dessus un mot latin d’une grande profondeur. de »Oh, einerlei, Herr von Villefort«, antwortete Renée, »versprechen Sie mir, gegen diejenigen, die ich Ihnen empfehlen werde, nachsichtig zu sein?« »Seien Sie beruhigt«, sagte Villefort mit seinem liebenswürdigsten Lächeln, »wir werden meine Anträge zusammen machen.« »Liebes Kind«, riet die Marquise, »kümmere dich um deine Kolibris, deine Schoßhunde und deinen Putz und laß deinen künftigen Gemahl sein Geschäft besorgen. Heute ruhen die Waffen, und der Talar steht in Ansehen; es gibt darüber ein tiefsinniges lateinisches Wort.« it "Oh, non è lo stesso! Villefort" disse Renata, "mi promettete di avere indulgenza per quelli che vi raccomanderò?" "State tranquilla" disse Villefort con un sorriso affettuoso, "noi faremo assieme le nostre requisitorie." "Cara mia" disse la Marchesa, "occupatevi dei vostri pizzi, dei vostri aghi, dei vostri nastri, e lasciate il vostro futuro sposo disimpegnare il suo ufficio. Oggigiorno le armi sono in riposo, e la toga è in credito; vi è a questo proposito un motto latino." es -También admito eso, señor Villefort -repuso Renata-, si me prometéis ser indulgente con aquellos que os recomiende yo. -Descuidad -dijo Villefort con una sonrisa muy tierna-, sentenciaremos juntos. -Hija mía -dijo la marquesa-, atended vos a vuestras fruslerías caseras y dejad a vuestro futuro esposo cumplir con su deber. Hoy las armas han cedido su puesto a la toga, como dice cierta frase latina... pt - Oh, é a mesma coisa, Sr. de Villefort! - perguntou Renée. - Prometa-me ser indulgente com aqueles que lhe recomendar? - Fique descansada - respondeu Villefort com o seu sorriso mais encantador --, faremos juntos os meus requisitórios. - Minha querida - interveio a marquesa --, cuide dos seus colibris, dos seus cães e dos seus trapos e deixe o seu futuro marido cumprir o seu dever. Hoje as armas descansam e é a vez da toga. A este respeito existe uma frase latina de grande profundidade... ------------------------ ro — Cedant arma togae ( Armele sa cedeze locul togei), spuse Villefort înclinându-se. — Nu îndrazneam sa vorbesc latineste, spuse marchiza. — As fi preferat ca dumneata sa fii medic, relua Renée. Îngerul exterminator, oricât ar fi de înger, m-a înfricosat totdeauna. — Buna Renée, murmura Villefort învaluind-o pe fata într-o privire iubitoare. en "Cedant arma togae," said Villefort with a bow. "I cannot speak Latin," responded the marquise. "Well," said Renee, "I cannot help regretting you had not chosen some other profession than your own — a physician, for instance. Do you know I always felt a shudder at the idea of even a destroying angel?" "Dear, good Renee," whispered Villefort, as he gazed with unutterable tenderness on the lovely speaker. fr –Cedant arma togoe, dit en s’inclinant Villefort. – Je n’osais point parler latin, répondit la marquise. – Je crois que j’aimerais mieux que vous fussiez médecin, reprit Renée ; l’ange exterminateur, tout ange qu’il est, m’a toujours fort épouvantée. – Bonne Renée ! murmura Villefort en couvant la jeune fille d’un regard d’amour. de »Cedant arma togae«, sagte Villefort, sich verneigend. »Ich wagte nicht, lateinisch zu sprechen«, antwortete die Marquise. »Ich glaube, ich möchte lieber, Sie wären Arzt«, begann Renée wieder; »der Würgengel, wenn er auch ein Engel ist, hat mich immer sehr erschreckt.« »Gute Renée!« murmelte Villefort, das junge Mädchen mit einem Blick voll Liebe umfassend. it "Codant arma togo" interruppe inchinandosi Villefort. "Io avrei preferito che voi foste stato un medico" rispose Renata: "l'angelo sterminatore, per quanto sia un angelo, fa sempre paura." "Buona Renata!" mormorò Villefort, accarezzando la giovane con uno sguardo d'amore. es -Cedant arma togae -añadió Villefort inclinándose. -No me atrevía a hablar en latín -prosiguió la marquesa. -Me parece que estaría más contenta si fueseis médico -replicó Renata-. El ángel exterminador, aunque ángel, me asusta mucho. -¡Qué buena sois! -murmuró Villefort con una mirada amorosa. pt - Cedant arma togoe - disse Villefort, inclinando-se. - Não me atrevo a falar latim - declarou a marquesa. - Creio que preferiria que fosse médico - prosseguiu Renée. - O anjo exterminador, por mais anjo que seja, sempre me meteu muito medo. - Querida Renée! - murmurou Villefort, envolvendo a jovem num olhar apaixonado. ------------------------ ro — Fiica mea, spuse marchizul, domnule de Villefort va fi medicul moral si politic al acestei provincii. Crede-ma, e un rol frumos de jucat. — Si va fi un mijloc de a da uitarii rolul pe care l-a jucat parintele sau, relua incorigibila marchiza. en "Let us hope, my child," cried the marquis, "that M. de Villefort may prove the moral and political physician of this province; if so, he will have achieved a noble work." "And one which will go far to efface the recollection of his father's conduct," added the incorrigible marquise. fr – Ma fille, dit le marquis, monsieur de Villefort sera le médecin moral et politique de cette province ; croyez-moi, c’est un beau rôle à jouer. – Et ce sera un moyen de faire oublier celui qu’a joué son père, reprit l’incorrigible marquise, de »Liebe Tochter«, sagte der Marquis, »Herr von Villefort wird der moralische und politische Arzt dieser Provinz sein; glaube mir, das ist eine schöne Rolle, die er da zu spielen hat.« »Und das wird ein Mittel sein, diejenige, die sein Vater gespielt hat, vergessen zu machen«, fing die unverbesserliche Marquise wieder an. it "Figlia mia" disse il Marchese, "Villefort sarà il medico morale e politico di questa provincia, questa è una bella parte da rappresentare, credetemi." "E sarà un mezzo per far dimenticare la parte che ha rappresentato suo padre" soggiunse l'incorreggibile Marchesa. es -Hija mía -añadió el marqués-, el señor Villefort será médico moral y político de este departamento. El cargo no puede ser más honroso. -Y así hará olvidar el que ejerció su padre -añadió la incorregible marquesa. pt - Minha filha - disse o marquês --, o Sr. de Villefort, será o médico moral e político desta província. Acredite que é um papel digno de ser representado. - E será uma maneira de fazer esquecer o que desempenhou o pai - acrescentou a incorrigível marquesa. ------------------------ ro — Doamna, glasui Villefort cu un zâmbet trist, am avut onoarea sa va spun ca parintele meu s-a lepadat — cel putin asa nadajduiesc, de erorile trecutului, si ca a devenit un prieten zelos al religiei si al ordinei, un regalist mai bun decât mine; caci el e din convingere, iar eu nu sunt decât din pasiune. en "Madame," replied Villefort, with a mournful smile, "I have already had the honor to observe that my father has — at least, I hope so — abjured his past errors, and that he is, at the present moment, a firm and zealous friend to religion and order — a better royalist, possibly, than his son; for he has to atone for past dereliction, while I have no other impulse than warm, decided preference and conviction." fr – Madame, reprit Villefort avec un triste sourire, j’ai déjà eu l’honneur de vous dire que mon père avait, je l’espère du moins, abjuré les erreurs de son passé ; qu’il était devenu un ami zélé de la religion et de l’ordre, meilleur royaliste que moi peut-être, car lui, c’est avec repentir, et moi je ne le suis qu’avec passion. de »Gnädige Frau«, entgegnete Villefort mit einem melancholischen Lächeln, »ich hatte schon die Ehre, Ihnen zu sagen, daß mein Vater, wie ich wenigstens hoffe, den Irrtümern seiner Vergangenheit abgeschworen hat und ein eifriger Freund der Religion und Ordnung geworden ist, ein besserer Royalist vielleicht als ich selbst, denn er wäre es mit Reue, und ich bin es nur mit Leidenschaft.« it "Signora" riprese Villefort, con un mesto sorriso, "ho di già avuto l'onore di dirvi che mio padre aveva, spero almeno, abiurati gli errori del tempo passato, che era divenuto un amico zelante della religione e dell'ordine, migliore forse di me stesso, poiché lo è stato con pentimento, ed io non lo sono che con passione." es -Señora -repuso Villefort con triste sonrisa-, ya he tenido el honor de deciros que mi padre abjuró los errores de su vida pasada; que se ha hecho partidario acérrimo de la religión y del orden, realista, y acaso mejor realista que yo, pues lo es por arrepentimiento, y yo lo soy por pasión. pt - Minha senhora - perguntou Villefort com um sorriso triste --, tive a honra de lhe dizer que o meu pai abjurara, pelo menos assim o espero, os erros do seu passado; que se tornara um amigo zeloso da religião e da ordem, melhor monárquico do que eu, talvez, pois ele o faz com arrependimento e eu sou apenas com paixão. ------------------------ ro Si, dupa fraza aceasta rotunjita, Villefort privi spre invitati pentru a-si da seama de efectul fanfaronadei sale, asa cum, dupa o fraza la fel, ar fi privit la tribunal publicul. en Having made this well-turned speech, Villefort looked carefully around to mark the effect of his oratory, much as he would have done had he been addressing the bench in open court. fr Et après cette phrase arrondie, Villefort, pour juger de l’effet de sa faconde, regarda les convives, comme, après une phrase équivalente, il aurait, au parquet, regardé l’auditoire. de Nach dieser wohlgesetzten Redewendung blickte Villefort die Anwesenden an, wie er im Gerichtssaal die Zuhörer angesehen haben würde, um sich von der Wirkung seiner Beredsamkeit zu überzeugen. it E dopo questa frase ampollosa Villefort, per giudicare dell'effetto della sua facondia, girò intorno lo sguardo sui convitati, come dopo una frase equivalente avrebbe guardato l'uditorio dal suo seggio in tribunale. es Dicha esta frase, para juzgar Villefort del efecto que producía, miró alternativamente a todos lados, como hubiera mirado en la audiencia a su auditorio tras una frase por el estilo. pt E depois desta frase torneada, Villefort, para apreciar o efeito da sua facúndia, olhou os convivas como depois de uma frase equivalente olharia o auditório no tribunal. ------------------------ ro — Draga Villefort, spuse contele de Salvieux, tocmai asta i-am raspuns si eu deunazi la Tuileries ministrului Casei Regale, care îmi cerea oarecum socoteala asupra ciudatei aliante dintre fiul unui girondin si fiica unui ofiter al armatei lui Condé; iar ministrul a înteles foarte bine. Sistemul acesta de fuziune apartine lui Ludovic al XVIII-lea. en "Do you know, my dear Villefort," cried the Comte de Salvieux, "that is exactly what I myself said the other day at the Tuileries, when questioned by his majesty's principal chamberlain touching the singularity of an alliance between the son 62 of a Girondin and the daughter of an officer of the Duc de Conde; and I assure you he seemed fully to comprehend that this mode of reconciling political differences was based upon sound and excellent principles. fr – Eh bien, mon cher Villefort, reprit le comte de Salvieux, c’est justement ce qu’aux Tuileries je répondais avant-hier au ministre de la maison du roi, qui me demandait un peu compte de cette singulière alliance entre le fils d’un girondin et la fille d’un officier de l’armée de Condé, et le ministre a très bien compris. Ce système de fusion est celui de Louis XVIII. de »Sehen Sie, mein lieber Villefort«, sagte der Graf von Salvieux, »gerade das habe ich vorgestern in den Tuilerien dem Minister des königlichen Hauses geantwortet, der mich wegen dieser seltsamen Verbindung zwischen dem Sohne eines Girondisten und der Tochter eines Offiziers der Armee Condés befragte, und der Minister hat sehr gut verstanden. Dieses Fusionssystem ist das Ludwigs XVIII. it "Ebbene, mio caro Villefort" disse il Conte Servieux, "è appunto ciò che io risposi l'altro giorno alle Tuileries al ministro della casa del Re, che mi domandava conto di questa singolare alleanza tra il figlio di un girondino e la figlia di un ufficiale dall'armata di Condé e il ministro l'ha inteso molto bene. Questo sistema di fusione è pur quello di Luigi Diciassettesimo. es -Exactamente, querido Villefort -repuso el conde de Salvieux-, eso mismo decía yo anteayer en las Tullerías al ministro que se admiraba de este enlace singular entre el hijo de un girondino y la hija de un oficial del ejército de Condé: mis razones le convencieron. Luis XVIII profesa también el sistema de fusión, y como nos estuviese escuchando sin nosotros saberlo, salió de repente y dijo: «Villefort (reparad que no pronunció el apellido Noirtier, sino que recalcó el de Villefort), Villefort hará fortuna. Además de pertenecer en cuerpo y alma a mi partido, tiene experiencia y talento. pt - Bom, meu caro Villefort - interveio o conde de Salvieux foi precisamente isso que respondi anteontem nas Tulherias ao ministro da Casa Real, que me levantava algumas objeções acerca da singular aliança entre a filha de um girondino e a filha de um oficial do exército de Condé. E o ministro compreendeu perfeitamente. Aliás, tal união é do agrado de Luís XVIII, ------------------------ ro De aceea regele care, fara ca noi sa banuim ne asculta conversatia, ne-a întrerupt spunând: "Villefort, — noteaza, regele, n-a pronuntat numele de Noirtier, ci dimpotriva a apasat pe acela de Villefort, — Villefort, a spus regele, va face o cariera buna. en Then the king, who, without our suspecting it, had overheard our conversation, interrupted us by saying, `Villefort' — observe that the king did not pronounce the word Noirtier, but, on the contrary, placed considerable emphasis on that of Villefort — `Villefort,' said his majesty, fr Aussi le roi, qui, sans que nous nous en doutassions, écoutait notre conversation, nous a-t-il interrompus en disant : « Villefort (remarquez que le roi n’a pas prononcé le 50 nom de Noirtier, et au contraire a appuyé sur celui de Villefort), Villefort, a donc dit le roi, fera un bon chemin ; de Der König, der, ohne daß wir es ahnten, unsere Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte, unterbrach uns denn auch, indem er sagte: ›Villefort …‹ Beachten Sie, daß der König den Namen Noirtier nicht aussprach, vielmehr einen Nachdruck auf den Namen Villefort legte! ›Villefort‹, sagte also der König, ›wird eine gute Laufbahn machen; it Così il Re, che senza che noi lo sapessimo, ascoltava la nostra conversazione c'interruppe dicendo: "Villefort" notate bene che il Re non ha pronunziato il nome Noirtier anzi ha insistito al contrario su quello di Villefort, "Villefort" ha dunque detto il Re, "farà una bella carriera; es pt pois o rei, que sem que suspeitássemos escutava a nossa conversa, interrompeu-nos dizendo: “Villefort” - notem que o rei não pronunciou o nome de Noirtier e pelo contrário sublinhou o de Villefort --, “Villefort”, disse o rei, “fará uma boa carreira. ------------------------ ro E un tânar matur de pe acum si apartine lumii mele. Am vazut cu placere ca marchizul si marchiza de Saint-Méran îl fac ginerele lor, si le-as fi recomandat aceasta alianta daca nu veneau ei cei dintâi sa-mi ceara permisiunea." en `is a young man of great judgment and discretion, who will be sure to make a figure in his profession; I like him much, and it gave me great pleasure to hear that he was about to become the son-in-law of the Marquis and Marquise de Saint-Meran. I should myself have recommended the match, had not the noble marquis anticipated my wishes by requesting my consent to it.'" fr c’est un jeune homme déjà mûr, et qui est de mon monde. J’ai vu avec plaisir que le marquis et la marquise de Saint- Méran le prissent pour gendre, et je leur eusse conseillé cette alliance s’ils n’étaient venus les premiers me demander la permission de la contracter. » de er ist ein schon reifer junger Mann und mir ergeben. Ich habe mit Vergnügen gesehen, daß der Marquis und die Marquise von Saint-Méran ihn zum Schwiegersohn erwählt haben, und hätte ihnen die Verbindung geraten, wenn sie mich nicht zuerst um die Erlaubnis dazu gebeten hätten.‹« it è un giovane già maturo e che è di mio genio. Ho visto con piacere che il Marchese e la Marchesa di Saint- Méran lo prendono per genero ed avrei loro consigliata questa alleanza io stesso, se essi non fossero stati i primi a chiedermi il permesso di contrarla"." es Pláceme que el marqués y la marquesa de Saint-Meran le concedan la mano de su hija, y yo mismo se lo aconsejaría de no habérmelo ellos consultado y pedido mi autorización.» pt Trata-se de um rapaz já amadurecido e da minha confiança. Vi com prazer o marquês e a marquesa de Saint-Méran tomarem-no como genro e lhes teria aconselhado essa aliança se não tivessem sido os primeiros a pedir-me licença para a contrair.” ------------------------ ro — A spus regele asta, conte? exclama Villefort încântat. — Îti reproduc propriile lui cuvinte, iar daca marchizul vrea sa fie sincer, va marturisi ca ceea ce îti comunic, în momentul acesta, se potriveste perfect cu ceea ce regele i-a spus lui însusi când, acum sase luni, i-a vorbit despre un proiect de casatorie între fiica sa si dumneata. en "Is it possible the king could have condescended so far as to express himself so favorably of me?" asked the enraptured Villefort. "I give you his very words; and if the marquis chooses to be candid, he will confess that they perfectly agree with what his majesty said to him, when he went six months ago to consult him upon the subject of your espousing his daughter." fr – Le roi a dit cela, comte ? s’écria Villefort ravi. – Je vous rapporte ses propres paroles, et si le marquis veut être franc, il avouera que ce que je vous rapporte à cette heure s’accorde parfaitement avec ce que le roi lui a dit à lui-même quand il lui a parlé, il y a six mois, d’un projet de mariage entre sa fille et vous. de »Das hat der König gesagt?« rief Villefort entzückt. »Ich berichte Ihnen seine eigenen Worte, und wenn der Marquis freimütig sein will, so wird er gestehen, daß das, was ich Ihnen eben erzähle, vollkommen mit dem übereinstimmt, was der König ihm selbst gesagt hat, als er mit ihm vor einem halben Jahre von einem Heiratsplan zwischen seiner Tochter und Ihnen gesprochen hat.« it "Il Re ha detto questo?" esclamò con entusiasmo Villefort. "Io ho riferito le sue stesse parole e, se il Marchese vuol esser sincero, vi confesserà che ciò che ho riferito in questo momento combina perfettamente con quanto il Re disse a lui stesso, son circa sei mesi, quando gli parlò di un progetto di matrimonio fra sua figlia e voi." es -¿Eso dijo el rey? -exclamó Villefort lleno de gozo. -Textualmente, y si el marqués es franco os lo confirmará. Una escena semejante le ocurrió con S. M. cuando le habló de esta boda hace seis meses. pt - o rei disse isso, conde? - exclamou Villefort, extasiado. - Foram as suas próprias palavras, e se o marquês quiser ser franco confessará que o que acabo de dizer se harmoniza perfeitamente com o que o rei lhe disse a ele próprio quando lhe falou, há seis meses, de um projeto de casamento entre a filha e você. ------------------------ ro — Adevarat, spuse marchizul. — O, dar îi datorez prin urmare totul vrednicului suveran! Voi cauta deci sa fac totul pentru a-l servi. — Bravo, glasui marchiza, asa te iubesc: sa pofteasca în momentul acesta un conspirator, si va fi bine venit! en "That is true," answered the marquis. "How much do I owe this gracious prince! What is there I would not do to evince my earnest gratitude!" "That is right," cried the marquise. "I love to see you thus. Now, then, were a conspirator to fall into your hands, he would be most welcome." fr – C’est vrai, dit le marquis. – Oh ! mais je lui devrai donc tout à ce digne prince ! Aussi que ne feraije pas pour le servir ! – À la bonne heure, dit la marquise, voilà comme je vous aime ; vienne un conspirateur dans ce moment, et il sera le bienvenu. de »Das ist wahr«, bestätigte der Marquis. 63 »Oh, dann verdanke ich diesem würdigen Fürsten also alles. Dafür will ich auch alles, was in meinen Kräften steht, tun, um ihm zu dienen!« »Sehen Sie«, sagte die Marquise, »so mag ich Sie leiden. Jetzt soll nur ein Verschwörer kommen, er wird gebührend empfangen werden.« it "Sì, è vero" disse il Marchese. "Ah, dunque io dovrò tutto a quest'ottimo Principe! Perciò che cosa non farò pur di servirlo bene?" "Alla buon'ora" disse la Marchesa, "ecco come io vi desidero; venga ora un cospiratore e sarà il benvenuto." es -Es verdad -añadió el marqués. -¡Todo en el mundo lo deberé a ese gran monarca! ¿Qué no haría yo por su servicio? -Así me gusta -añadió la marquesa-. Vengan ahora conspiradores y ya verán... pt - É verdade - confirmou o marquês. - Oh, deverei tudo a esse digno príncipe! Por isso, que não farei para o servir! - Ora até que enfim! - disse a marquesa. - É assim que gosto de o ver. Se neste momento aparecesse um conspirador, seria bem-vindo. ------------------------ ro — Iar eu, mama, spuse Renée, îl rog pe Dumnezeu sa nu te asculte si sa nu-i trimita domnului de Villefort decât mici hoti, faliti fara însemnatate, si escroci timizi. În chipul acesta voi dormi linistita. — E ca si cum ai dori medicului migrene, pojaruri si întepaturi de viespi, lucruri care nu compromit decât epiderma, glasui Villefort râzând. en "For my part, dear mother." interposed Renee, "I trust your wishes will not prosper, and that Providence will only permit petty offenders, poor debtors, and miserable cheats to fall into M. de Villefort's hands, — then I shall be contented." "Just the same as though you prayed that a physician might only be called upon to prescribe for headaches, measles, and the stings of wasps, or any other slight affection of the epidermis. fr – Et moi, ma mère, dit Renée, je prie Dieu qu’il ne vous écoute point, et qu’il n’envoie à monsieur de Villefort que de petits voleurs, de faibles banqueroutiers et de timides escrocs ; moyennant cela, je dormirai tranquille. de »Und ich, liebe Mutter«, antwortete Renée, »bitte Gott, daß er Sie nicht erhöre und daß er Herrn von Villefort nur kleine Diebe, unbedeutende Bankerotteure und furchtsame Gauner sende; dann werde ich ruhig schlafen.« it "Ed io, madre mia" disse Renata, "prego il cielo che non vi ascolti; che egli non invii a Villefort che dei ladroncelli, dei piccoli fallimenti, dei timidi scrocconi; in questo modo soltanto potrò dormire tranquilla." es -Yo, madre mía -dijo al punto Renata-, ruego a Dios que no os escuche, y que solamente depare al señor de Villefort rateros y asesinos. Así dormiré tranquila. pt - Pois eu, minha mãe - atalhou Renée --, peço a Deus que não a escute e envie ao Sr. de Villefort apenas uns ladrõezecos, modestos falidos e tímidos vigaristas. Se assim acontecer, dormirei tranqüila. ------------------------ ro Daca vrei sa ma vezi procuror, ureaza-mi, dimpotriva, maladiile acelea grozave a caror tratare face medicului cinste. În momentul acela, si ca si cum întâmplarea nu asteptase decât exprimarea dorintei lui Villefort pentru ca aceasta sa-i fie satisfacuta, un valet intra si îi spuse câteva cuvinte la ureche. Villefort se ridica de la masa, scuzându-se si se înapoie dupa câteva clipe cu figura luminata si cu buzele zâmbitoare. en If you wish to see me the king's attorney, you must desire for me some of those violent and dangerous diseases from the cure of which so much honor redounds to the physician." At this moment, and as though the utterance of Villefort's wish had sufficed to effect its accomplishment, a servant 63 entered the room, and whispered a few words in his ear. Villefort immediately rose from table and quitted the room upon the plea of urgent business; he soon, however, returned, his whole face beaming with delight. fr – C’est comme si, dit en riant Villefort, vous souhaitiez au médecin des migraines, des rougeoles et des piqûres de guêpes ; toutes choses qui ne compromettent que l’épiderme. Si vous voulez me voir procureur du roi, au contraire, souhaitez-moi de ces terribles maladies dont la cure fait honneur au médecin. En ce moment, et comme si le hasard n’avait attendu que l’émission du souhait de Villefort pour que ce souhait fût exaucé, un valet de chambre entra et lui dit quelques mots à l’oreille. Villefort quitta alors la table en s’excusant, et revint quelques instants après le visage ouvert et les lèvres souriantes. de »Das ist«, sagte Villefort lachend, »als ob Sie einem Doktor nur Migränen, Masern und Wespenstiche wünschten, alles Dinge, die nur die Haut verletzen. Wenn Sie mich als Staatsanwalt sehen wollen, so wünschen Sie mir im Gegenteil jene schrecklichen Krankheiten, deren Kur dem Arzte Ehre macht.« Und als ob der Zufall nur auf die Äußerung dieses Wunsches von seiten Villeforts gewartet hätte, damit er erfüllt würde, trat in diesem Augenblick ein Kammerdiener ein und sagte ihm einige Worte ins Ohr. Villefort verließ mit einer Entschuldigung den Tisch und kam nach einigen Augenblicken mit freudigem, lächelndem Gesicht zurück. it "Sarebbe" disse ridendo Villefort, "come se voi auguraste ad un medico che gli capitassero soltanto delle emicranie, delle flussioncelle, delle punzecchiature di api, tutte cose che non compromettono minimamente. Ma se volete vedermi procuratore del Re, auguratemi il contrario: vale a dire che abbia da curare quelle malattie che fanno onore al medico." In quel momento, come se il destino avesse inteso il voto di Villefort per esaudirlo, un cameriere entrò e gli disse qualche parola all'orecchio. Villefort lasciò la tavola scusandosi e ritornò dopo brevi istanti col viso aperto e le labbra sorridenti. es -Es como si para un médico deseara calenturas, jaquecas, sarampiones, enfermedades, en fin, de nonada -repuso Villefort sonriendo-. Si deseáis que ascienda pronto a procurador del rey, pedid por el contrario esos males agudos cuya curación honra. En aquel momento, como si hubiese la casualidad esperado el deseo de Villefort para satisfacérselo, un criado entró a decirle algunas palabras al oído. Inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa el sustituto, excusándose, y regresó poco después lleno de alegría. pt - É como se desejasse ao médico enxaquecas, sarampos e picadas de vespas, tudo coisas que afetam apenas a epiderme - observou Villefort, rindo - Ora se, pelo contrário, me quiser ver procurador régio deseje-me dessas doenças terríveis cuja cura honra o médico. Neste momento, e como se o acaso nada mais tivesse esperado do que a formulação do desejo de Villefort para o satisfazer, entrou um criado que lhe disse algumas palavras ao ouvido. Villefort pediu licença para deixar a mesa e voltou pouco depois de rosto aberto e lábios sorridentes. ------------------------ ro Renée îl privi cu dragoste, caci, vazut astfel, cu ochii lui albastri, cu tenul mat si cu favoritii negri care îi încadrau chipul, era într-adevar un tânar elegant si frumos. De aceea fata astepta cu nerabdare explicarea cauzei pentru care un moment disparuse. en Renee regarded him with fond affection; and certainly his handsome features, lit up as they then were with more than usual fire and animation, seemed formed to excite the innocent admiration with which she gazed on her graceful and intelligent lover. fr Renée le regarda avec amour ; car, vu ainsi avec ses yeux bleus, son teint mat et ses favoris noirs qui encadraient son visage, c’était véritablement un élégant et beau jeune homme ; aussi l’esprit tout entier de la jeune fille sembla-t-il suspendu à ses lèvres, en attendant qu’il expliquât la cause de sa disparition momentanée. de Renée betrachtete ihn voll Liebe, denn so gesehen war er mit seinen blauen Augen, seiner matten Gesichtsfarbe und dem schwarzen Backenbart, der sein Gesicht umrahmte, in der Tat ein eleganter und schöner junger Mann. Die ganze Seele des jungen Mädchens schien auch an seinen Lippen zu hängen in der Erwartung, daß er den Grund seines plötzlichen Verschwindens erklären würde. it Renata lo guardò con amore; perché veduto così, coi suoi begli occhi azzurri, il colorito maschio e i neri favoriti che gli contornavano il viso, era veramente un bello ed elegante giovanotto. Tutta l'anima della giovane sembrava dipendere dalle sue labbra, aspettando che spiegasse la causa della sua momentanea assenza. es Renata le contemplaba amorosa, porque en aquel momento Villefort, con sus ojos azules, su pálida tez y sus patillas negras, estaba, en verdad, apuesto y elegante. La joven parecía pendiente de sus labios, como en espera de que explicase aquella momentánea desaparición. pt Renée olhou-o com amor. Porque visto assim, com os seus olhos azuis, a sua tez mate e as suas suíças pretas, que lhe emolduravam o rosto, era realmente um elegante e bonito jovem. Por isso, todo o espírito da jovem pareceu ficar suspenso dos seus lábios enquanto esperava que ele explicasse a causa do seu desaparecimento momentâneo. ------------------------ ro — Domnisoara, spuse Villefort, nazuiai adineauri sa ai ca sot un medic; eu am, cu discipolii fui Esculap (se vorbea astfel înca în 1815), asemanarea ca niciodata ceasul nu-mi apartine si ca sunt deranjat chiar de lânga dumneata, chiar de la ospatul logodnei mele. en "You were wishing just now," said Villefort, addressing her, "that I were a doctor instead of a lawyer. Well, I at least resemble the disciples of Esculapius in one thing — that of not being able to call a day my own, not even that of my betrothal." fr – Eh bien, dit Villefort, vous ambitionniez tout à l’heure, mademoiselle, d’avoir pour mari un médecin. J’ai au moins avec les disciples d’Esculape (on parlait encore ainsi en 4815) cette ressemblance, que jamais l’heure présente n’est à moi, et qu’on me vient déranger, même à côté de vous, même au repas de mes fiançailles. de »Sehen Sie«, sagte Villefort, »Sie hatten eben, gnädiges Fräulein, den Ehrgeiz, einen Arzt zum Gatten haben zu wollen; ich habe wenigstens mit den Schülern Äskulaps das gemein, daß die gegenwärtige Stunde nie mir gehört und daß man mich selbst an Ihrer Seite, selbst bei meinem Verlobungsmahle stört.« it "Ebbene" disse Villefort, "voi desideravate, signorina, avere un medico per marito. Io ho coi medici questa somiglianza, che mai è mia l'ora che corre, e mi si viene a disturbare anche vicino a voi, anche al pranzo del fidanzamento." es -A propósito, señorita -dijo al fin Villefort-, ¿no queríais tener por marido un médico? Pues sabed que tengo siquiera con los discípulos de Esculapio (frase a la usanza de 1815) una semejanza, y es que jamás puedo disponer de mi persona, y que hasta de vuestro lado me arrancan en el mismo banquete de bodas. pt - Bom - disse Villefort --, há pouco ambicionava, mademoiselle, ter por marido um médico. Ora eu tenho com os discípulos de Esculápio (ainda se falava assim em 1815) pelo menos esta semelhança: nunca me pertence o momento que passa, vêm incomodar-me mesmo junto de si, mesmo no meu banquete de noivado. ------------------------ ro — Si de ce esti deranjat, domnule? întreba frumoasa fata cu usoara neliniste. — O, pentru un bolnav care, dupa câte mi s-a spus, e în ultimul grad. Un caz grav si boala frizeaza esafodul. en "And wherefore were you called away just now?" asked Mademoiselle de Saint-Meran, with an air of deep interest. "For a very serious matter, which bids fair to make work for the executioner." fr – Et pour quelle cause vous dérange-t-on, monsieur ? demanda la belle jeune fille avec une légère inquiétude. 51 – Hélas ! pour un malade qui serait, s’il faut en croire ce que l’on m’a dit, à toute extrémité : cette fois c’est un cas grave, et la maladie frise l’échafaud. de »Und aus welchem Grunde stört man Sie?« fragte das junge Mädchen mit leichter Unruhe. »Ach, wegen eines Kranken, der nach dem, was man mir sagt, 64 in den letzten Zügen liegt; diesmal ist der Fall ernst, und die Krankheit führt aufs Schafott.« it "E per qual cosa venite dunque disturbato?" domandò la bella giovane con una leggera inquietudine. "Ahimè, per uno che, a quanto sembra, se debbo credere a quello che mi è stato detto, si trova agli estremi; questa volta è un caso grave, e la malattia striscia vicino al patibolo." es -¿Y para qué? -le preguntó la joven un tanto inquieta. -¡Ay! Para un enfermo, que si no me engaño está in extremis. La enfermedad es tan grave que quizá termine en el cadalso. pt - E por que motivo o incomodaram, senhor? - perguntou a linda jovem, com uma ligeira inquietação. - Oh, por causa de um doente que, a crer no que me disseram, se deve encontrar em estado desesperado! Desta vez trata-se de um caso grave e a doença anda perto do cadafalso! ------------------------ ro — Vai, domnule! exclama Renée, îngalbenindu-se. — Adevarat? rosti într-un singur glas adunarea. — Se pare ca a fost descoperit un mic complot bonapartist. — E cu putinta? spuse marchiza. — Iata scrisoarea de denunt. en "How dreadful!" exclaimed Renee, turning pale. "Is it possible?" burst simultaneously from all who were near enough to the magistrate to hear his words. "Why, if my information prove correct, a sort of Bonaparte conspiracy has just been discovered." "Can I believe my ears?" cried the marquise. "I will read you the letter containing the accusation, at least," fr – Oh ! mon Dieu, s’écria Renée en pâlissant. – En vérité ! dit tout d’une voix l’assemblée. – Il paraît qu’on vient tout simplement de découvrir un petit complot bonapartiste. – Est-il possible ? dit la marquise. – Voici la lettre de dénonciation. de »O Gott!« rief Renée erbleichend. »Wirklich?« rief die ganze Versammlung wie aus einem Munde. »Man scheint ganz einfach ein kleines bonapartistisches Komplott entdeckt zu haben.« »Ist’s möglich?« rief die Marquise. »Hier ist die Anzeige.« it "Oh, mio Dio!" esclamò Renata impallidendo. "Davvero?" disse ad una voce tutta l'assemblea. "Sembra si sia scoperto niente meno che un complotto bonapartista." "Sarebbe possibile!" esclamò la Marchesa. "Ecco la denunzia" es -¡Dios mío! -exclamó Renata palideciendo. -¿De veras? -dijeron a coro todos los presentes. -Según parece, se acaba de descubrir un complot bonapartista. -¿Será posible? -exclamó la marquesa. -He aquí lo que dice la delación - pt - Oh, meu Deus! - exclamou Renée, empalidecendo. - Sim?! - disseram em uníssono os convivas. - Parece que se acaba de descobrir, muito simplesmente, uma conspiraçãozinha bonapartista... - Será possível? - perguntou a marquesa. - Aqui está a carta denunciadora. ------------------------ ro Si Villefort citi: "Domnul procuror regal este înstiintat, de un prieten al tronului si al religiei, ca numitului Edmond Dantès, secundul vasului «Faraon», sosit azi dimineata din Smirna, dupa ce s-a oprit la Neapole si la Porto-Ferrajo, i-au fost încredintate de catre Murat o scrisoare pentru uzurpator, si de catre uzurpator o scrisoare pentru comitetul bonapartist din Paris. en said Villefort: — "`The king's attorney is informed by a friend to the throne and the religions institutions of his country, that one named Edmond Dantes, mate of the ship Pharaon, this day arrived from Smyrna, after having touched at Naples and Porto-Ferrajo, has been the bearer of a letter from Murat to the usurper, and again taken charge of another letter from the usurper to the Bonapartist club in Paris. fr Et Villefort lut : « Monsieur le procureur du roi est prévenu, par un ami du trône et de la religion, que le nommé Edmond Dantès, second du navire le Pharaon, arrivé ce matin de Smyrne, après avoir touché à Naples et à Porto Ferrajo, a été chargé par Murat d’une lettre pour l’usurpateur, et par l’usurpateur d’une lettre pour le comité bonapartiste de Paris. de Und Villefort las: »Der Herr Königliche Staatsanwalt wird von einem Freunde des Thrones und der Religion darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß ein gewisser Edmond Dantès, Erster Offizier des Schiffes ›Pharao‹, welches, von Smyrna kommend, nach Berührung von Neapel und Porto Ferrajo heute morgen hier eingelaufen ist, von Murat einen Brief an den Usurpator und von dem Usurpator einen Brief an das bonapartistische Komitee in Paris erhalten hat. it e Villefort lesse ad alta voce ciò che il lettore conosce già, vale a dire la lettera di Danglars. es y leyó Villefort en voz alta-: «Un amigo del trono y de la religión previene al señor procurador del rey que un tal Edmundo Dantés, segundo de El Faraón, que llegó esta mañana de Esmirna, después de haber tocado en Nápoles y en Porto-Ferrajo, ha recibido de Murat una carta para el usurpador, y de éste otra carta para la junta bonapartista de París. pt E Villefort leu: " O Sr. Procurador Régio é avisado por um amigo do trono e da religião de que um tal Edmond Dantés, imediato do navio Pharaon, chegado esta manhã de Esmirna depois de escalar Nápoles e Porto Ferraio foi encarregado por Murat de entregar unta carta ao usurpador e pelo usurpador de entregar outra carta ao comitê bonapartista de Paris. ------------------------ ro Dovada crimei sale se poate face arestându-l, caci scrisoarea se va gasi sau la el, sau la parintele sau, sau în cabina sa pe bordul «Faraonului»". — Dar, glasui Renée, scrisoarea aceasta, care nu e, de altminteri, decât o scrisoare anonima, este adresata domnului procuror regal, nu dumitale. en Ample corroboration of this statement may be obtained by arresting the above-mentioned Edmond Dantes, who either carries the letter for Paris about with him, or has it at his father's abode. Should it not be found in the possession of father or son, then it will assuredly be discovered in the cabin belonging to the said Dantes on board the Pharaon.'" "But," said Renee, "this letter, which, after all, is but an anonymous scrawl, is not even addressed to you, but to the king's attorney." fr On aura la preuve de son crime en l’arrêtant ; car on trouvera cette lettre ou sur lui, ou chez son père, ou dans sa cabine à bord du Pharaon. » – Mais, dit Rennée, cette lettre, qui n’est qu’une lettre anonyme d’ailleurs, est adressée à monsieur le procureur du roi, et non à vous. de Der Beweis seines Verbrechens wird sich bei seiner Verhaftung ergeben, denn man wird besagten Brief entweder bei ihm, in der Wohnung seines Vaters oder in seiner Kajüte an Bord des ›Pharao‹ finden.« »Aber dieser Brief, der übrigens nur anonym ist«, sagte Renée, »ist doch an den Staatsanwalt und nicht an Sie gerichtet.« it "Ma" disse Renata, "questa non è che una lettera anonima, diretta al Procuratore del Re e non a voi." es »Fácilmente se tendrá la prueba de su delito, prendiéndole, porque la carta se hallará en su persona, o en casa de su padre, o en su camarote, a bordo de El Faraón.» -Pero esta carta -dijo Renata-, además de ser un anónimo, no se dirige a vos, sino al procurador del rey. pt Ter-se-á a prova do seu crime prendendo-o pois encontrar-se-á essa carta com ele ou em casa do pai ou no seu camarote a bordo do Pharaon." - Mas - disse Renée - essa carta, que aliás não passa de uma carta anônima, é dirigida ao Sr. Procurador Régio e não a si. ------------------------ ro — Da, dar procurorul regal e absent. În lipsa lui epistola a parvenit secretarului sau, care avea misiunea sa deschida scrisorile. El a deschis-o deci, m-a cautat si, negasindu-ma, a dat ordin de arestare. — Asadar, culpabilul e arestat? întreba marchiza. — Adica acuzatul, glasui Renée. en "True; but that gentleman being absent, his secretary, by his orders, opened his letters; thinking this one of importance, he sent for me, but not finding me, took upon himself to give the necessary orders for arresting the accused party." "Then the guilty person is absolutely in custody?" said the marquise. "Nay, dear mother, say the accused person. fr – Oui, mais le procureur du roi est absent ; en son absence l’épître est parvenue à son secrétaire, qui avait mission d’ouvrir les lettres ; il a donc ouvert celle-ci, m’a fait chercher, et, ne me trouvant pas, a donné des ordres pour l’arrestation. – Ainsi le coupable est arrêté ? dit la marquise. – C’est-à-dire l’accusé, reprit Renée. de »Ja, aber der Staatsanwalt ist abwesend; in seiner Abwesenheit ist das Schriftstück an seinen Sekretär gekommen, der Auftrag hatte, die Briefe zu öffnen; er hat also diesen geöffnet, nach mir geschickt und, da man mich nicht traf, den Befehl zur Verhaftung gegeben.« »Also ist der Verbrecher verhaftet?« fragte die Marquise. »Das heißt der Angeklagte«, warf Renée ein. it "Sì, ma il Procuratore del Re è assente, in sua assenza la lettera è stata portata al suo segretario, che è autorizzato ad aprire le lettere. Egli dunque ha aperto questa, mi ha fatto cercare, e non avendomi trovato, ha dato gli ordini necessari per l'arresto." "Il colpevole dunque è già stato arrestato?" disse la Marchesa. "Cioè l'accusato" soggiunse Renata. es -Sí, pero con la ausencia del procurador, el secretario que abre sus cartas abrió ésta, mandóme buscar, y como no me encontrasen, dispuso inmediatamente el arresto del culpable. -¿De modo que está preso el culpable? -preguntó la marquesa. -Decid mejor el acusado -repuso Renata. pt - Sim, mas o procurador régio está ausente. Na sua ausência a epístola foi entregue ao seu secretário, a quem compete abrir as cartas. Abriu portanto esta, mandou-me procurar e, como se não encontrasse, ordenou a prisão. - Assim, o culpado está preso? - perguntou a marquesa. - Quer dizer, o acusado - corrigiu Renée. ------------------------ ro — Da, doamna, spuse Villefort, si, precum aveam onoarea sa spun adineaori domnisoarei Renée, daca scrisoarea în chestiune se va gasi, starea bolnavului e grava. — Si unde e nenorocitul? întreba Renée. — E la mine. en You know we cannot yet pronounce him guilty." "He is in safe custody," answered Villefort; "and rely upon it, if the letter is found, he will not be likely to be trusted abroad again, unless he goes forth under the especial protection of the headsman." "And where is the unfortunate being?" asked Renee. "He is at my house." fr – Oui, madame, dit Villefort, et comme j’avais l’honneur de le dire tout à l’heure à mademoiselle Renée, si l’on trouve la lettre en question, le malade est bien malade. – Et où est ce malheureux ? demanda Renée. – Il est chez moi. de »Jawohl, gnädige Frau«, antwortete Villefort, »und, wie ich die Ehre hatte, eben zu Fräulein Renée zu sagen, wenn man den fraglichen Brief findet, so ist der Kranke sehr krank.« »Und wo ist der Unglückliche?« fragte Renée. »Er ist in meiner Wohnung.« it "Sì, signora" disse Villefort, "e come avevo l'onore di dire or ora alla signorina, se la lettera si rinviene, il malato è compromesso gravemente." "E dov'è quest'infelice?" domandò Renata. "A casa mia che aspetta." es -Sí, señora, y conforme a lo que hace unos instantes tuve el honor de deciros, si damos con la carta consabida, el enfermo no tiene cura. -¿Y dónde está ese desdichado? -le preguntó Renata. -En mi casa. pt - Está, sim, minha senhora - respondeu Villefort --, e como tive a honra de dizer há pouco a Mademoiselle Renée, se se encontrar a carta em questão o doente está muito doente. - E onde se encontra esse infeliz? - perguntou Renée. - Em minha casa. ------------------------ ro — Haide, prietene, spuse marchizul, nu lipsi de la datoriile dumitale, ramânând cu noi atunci când serviciul regelui te asteapta în alta parte. Du-te deci acolo unde te asteapta serviciul regelui. — O, domnule de Villefort, spuse Renée, împreunându-si mâinile, fii îngaduitor, e ziua dumitale de logodna. en "Come, come, my friend," interrupted the marquise, "do not neglect your duty to linger with us. You are the king's servant, and must go wherever that service calls you." "O Villefort!" cried Renee, clasping her hands, and looking towards her lover with piteous earnestness, "be merciful on this the day of our betrothal." fr – Allez, mon ami, dit le marquis, ne manquez pas à vos devoirs pour demeurer avec nous, quand le service du roi vous attend ailleurs ; allez donc où le service du roi vous attend. – Ô monsieur de Villefort, dit Renée en joignant les mains, soyez indulgent, c’est le jour de vos fiançailles ! de »Gehen Sie, mein Freund«, sagte der Marquis, »lassen Sie sich 65 von ihrer Pflicht nicht bei uns zurückhalten, wenn der Dienst des Königs Sie anderswo hinruft.« »O Herr von Villefort«, bat Renée, die Hände faltend, »seien Sie nachsichtig; es ist Ihr Verlobungstag!« it "Andate dunque, amico mio" disse il Marchese, "non mancate al vostro dovere per trattenervi con noi; andate, poiché il servizio del Re ve lo impone." "Ah, signor Villefort, siate indulgente" disse Renata giungendo le mani, "ricordatevi che questo è il giorno del vostro fidanzamento." es -Pues corred, amigo mío -dijo el marqués-. No descuidéis por nuestra causa el servicio de S. M. -¡Oh, Villefort! -balbució Renata juntando las manos-. ¡Indulgencia! Hoy es el día de nuestra boda. pt - Vá, meu amigo - disse o marquês --, não falte aos seus deveres por nossa causa, quando o serviço do rei o espera do outro lado. Vá pois onde o espera o serviço do rei. - Oh, Sr. de Villefort, seja indulgente, lembre-se de que é o dia do seu noivado! - exclamou Renée, juntando as mãos. ------------------------ ro Villefort facu ocolul mesei si, apropiindu-se de scaunul fetei, se rezema de spatar: — Voi face tot ce am sa pot, scumpa Renée, glasui el, ca sa-ti crut o neliniste; daca însa indiciile sunt sigure, daca acuzatia este întemeiata, buruiana bonapartista va trebui taiata. en The young man passed round to the side of the table where the fair pleader sat, and leaning over her chair said tenderly, — "To give you pleasure, my sweet Renee, I promise to show all the lenity in my power; but if the charges brought against this Bonapartist hero prove correct, why, then, you really must give me leave to order his head to be cut off." fr Villefort fit le tour de la table, et, s’approchant de la chaise de la jeune fille, sur le dossier de laquelle il s’appuya : – Pour vous épargner une inquiétude, dit-il, je ferai tout ce que je pourrai, chère Renée : mais, si les indices sont sûrs, si l’accusation est vraie, il faudra bien couper cette mauvaise herbe bonapartiste. de Villefort ging um den Tisch herum und sagte, sich auf die Lehne des Stuhles stützend, auf dem das Mädchen saß: »Um Ihnen Kummer zu ersparen, werde ich tun, was ich kann, teure Renée; aber wenn die Beweise stimmen, wenn die Beschuldigung wahr ist, muß dieses bonapartistische Unkraut ausgerottet werden.« it Villefort fece un giro intorno alla tavola, e avvicinatosi alla sedia della giovane, appoggiandosi alla spalliera, disse: "Per risparmiarvi un'inquietudine, farò tutto ciò che potrò, mia cara Renata; ma se gli inizi sono sicuri, e l'accusa è vera, bisognerà ben tagliare questa cattiva erba bonapartista." es Villefort dio una vuelta a la mesa, y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de la joven, le dijo: -Por no disgustaros, haré cuanto me sea posible, querida Renata; pero si no mienten las señas, si es cierta la acusación, me veré obligado a cortar esa mala hierba bonapartista. pt Villefort contornou a mesa e, aproximando-se da cadeira da jovem, no espaldar da qual se apoiou, respondeu: - Para lhe poupar uma preocupação, farei tudo o que puder, querida Renée. Mas se os indícios forem seguros e a acusação verdadeira, terá de se cortar essa erva daninha bonapartista. ------------------------ ro Renée se înfiora la auzul cuvântului taiata, caci buruiana despre care el spunea ca trebuie taiata avea un cap. — Eh, spuse marchiza, n-o asculta pe copilita asta, Villefort. Se va linisti ea. en Renee shuddered. "Never mind that foolish girl, Villefort," said the marquise. "She will soon get over these things." fr Renée frissonna de ce mot couper, car cette herbe qu’il s’agissait de couper avait une tête. – Bah ! bah ! dit la marquise, n’écoutez pas cette petite fille, Villefort, elle s’y fera. de Renée zitterte bei dem Wort; denn das Unkraut, welches ausgerottet werden sollte, war ein Mensch. »Pah«, sagte die Marquise, »hören Sie doch nicht auf dieses kleine Mädchen, Villefort; sie wird sich daran gewöhnen.« it Renata rabbrividì a questa parola tagliare, poiché quell'erba che si trattava di tagliare era la testa di un uomo. "Eh via!" disse la Marchesa. "Non date ascolto a questa ragazzina, Villefort; si abituerà." es Estremecióse Renata al oír la palabra cortar, porque la hierba en cuestión tenía una cabeza sobre los hombros. -¡Bah! -dijo la marquesa-, no os preocupéis por esa niña, Villefort; ya se irá acostumbrando. pt Renée estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra “cortar”, porque a erva que se tratava de cortar era uma cabeça. - Ora, ora! - interveio a marquesa.- Não dê ouvidos a essa menina: ela tem de se ir habituando. ------------------------ ro Si marchiza îi întinse lui Villefort o mâna uscata pe care el o saruta, continuând s-o priveasca pe Renée si spunându-i din ochi: "Sarut în momentul acesta mâna dumitale, sau cel putin as vrea". — Triste auspicii! murmura Renée. en So saying, Madame de Saint-Meran extended her dry bony hand to Villefort, who, while imprinting a son-in-law's respectful salute on it, looked at Renee, as much as to say, "I must try and fancy 'tis your dear hand I kiss, as it should have been." "These are mournful auspices to accompany a betrothal," sighed poor Renee. fr Et la marquise tendit à Villefort une main sèche, qu’il baisa, tout en regardant Renée et en lui disant des yeux : – C’est votre main que je baise ou du moins que je voudrais baiser en ce moment. – Tristes auspices ! murmura Renée. de Und die Marquise hielt Villefort eine trockene Hand hin, die er küßte, wobei seine Augen zu Renée sagten: Ihre Hand küsse ich oder möchte ich wenigstens in diesem Augenblicke küssen! »Traurige Vorzeichen!« sagte Renée leise. it E la Marchesa stese a Villefort una secca mano che egli baciò, sempre guardando Renata e dicendole cogli occhi: "É la vostra mano che io intendo baciare in questo momento, o almeno desidererei che fosse." "Questi sono tristi auspici" mormorò Renata. es Diciendo esto, presentó al sustituto una mano descarnada, que él besó, aunque con los ojos clavados en Renata, como si le dijese: “Vuestra mano es la que beso..., o la que quisiera besar ahora”. -¡Mal agüero! -murmuró Renata. -¿Qué bobadas son ésas? -le contestó su madre-. ¿Qué tiene que ver la salud del Estado con vuestro sentimentalismo ni con vuestras manías? pt E a marquesa estendeu a Villefort a mão seca, que ele beijou sem desfitar Renée e dizendo-lhe com os olhos: “É a sua mão que beijo, ou pelo menos que desejaria beijar neste momento.” - Tristes auspícios! - murmurou Renée. ------------------------ ro — Domnisoara, spuse marchiza, esti de o copilarie deznadajduitoare: ma rog, ce are a face destinul statului cu fanteziile dumitale de sentiment si cu sensibilitatile inimii dumitale. — O, mama! murmura Renée. en "Upon my word, child!" exclaimed the angry marquise, "your folly exceeds all bounds. I should be glad to know what connection there can possibly be between your sickly sentimentality and the affairs of the state!" "O mother!" murmured Renee. fr – En vérité, mademoiselle, dit la marquise, vous êtes d’un enfantillage désespérant : je vous demande un peu ce que le destin de l’État peut avoir à faire avec vos fantaisies de sentiment et vos sensibleries de coeur. – Ô ma mère ! murmura Renée. de »Wahrhaftig, Renée«, meinte die Marquise, »du bist entsetzlich kindisch; ich bitte dich, was kann das Schicksal des Staates mit deiner Gefühlsphantasterei und Sentimentalität zu tun haben?« »O Mutter!« flüsterte das junge Mädchen. it "In verità, signorina" disse la Marchesa, "voi siete di una puerilità disperante. Io vi domando che può aver a che fare il destino dello Stato con le vostre fantasie sentimentali, e con la vostra sensibilità di cuore..." "Oh, madre mia" mormorò Renata. es -¡Oh, madre mía! -murmuró Renata. -Disculpad a esa mala realista, señora marquesa -dijo Villefort-. Yo, en cambio, os prometo cumplir mis obligaciones de sustituto de procurador del rey a conciencia, es decir, con atroz severidad. pt - Na verdade, menina - disse a marquesa --, é de uma infantilidade desesperante. Muito gostaria de saber que tem o destino do Estado a ver com as fantasias sentimentais e as suas pieguices de coração. - Oh, minha mãe! - murmurou Renée. ------------------------ ro — Fiti îngaduitoare cu raul regalist, doamna marchiza, spuse Villefort, va fagaduiesc ca-mi voi îndeplini pe deplin meseria de substitut de procuror regal, adica o sa fiu de o severitate cumplita. en "Nay, madame, I pray you pardon this little traitor. I promise you that to make up for her want of loyalty, I will be most inflexibly severe;" then casting an expressive glance at his betrothed, which seemed to say, "Fear not, for your dear sake my justice shall be tempered with mercy," fr – Grâce pour la mauvaise royaliste, madame la marquise, dit Villefort, je vous promets de faire mon métier de substitut de procureur du roi en conscience, c’est-à-dire d’être horriblement sévère. de »Gnade für die schlechte Royalistin, Frau Marquise«, sagte Villefort; »ich verspreche Ihnen, meine Pflicht als Staatsanwalt gewissenhaft zu erfüllen, das heißt, furchtbar streng zu sein.« it "Grazie signora Marchesa" disse Villefort. "Io vi prometto di fare il mio mestiere di sostituto procuratore del Re coscienziosamente, vale a dire di essere orribilmente severo." es pt - Piedade para a má monárquica, Sra Marquesa - pediu Villefort. - Prometolhe desempenhar-me conscienciosamente da minha missão de substituto do procurador régio, isto é, ser horrivelmente severo. ------------------------ ro Dar, în timp ce magistratul adresa cuvintele acestea marchizei, logodnicul arunca pe furis o privire logodnicei, iar privirea spunea: "Renée, fii linistita: de hatârul dragostei tale am sa fiu indulgent". Renée raspunse privirii lui cu cel mai dulce zâmbet, si Villefort iesi, purtând paradisul în inima. en and receiving a sweet and approving smile in return, Villefort quitted the room. fr Mais, en même temps que le magistrat adressait ces paroles à la marquise, le fiancé jetait à la dérobée un regard à sa fiancée, et ce regard disait : – Soyez tranquille, Renée ; en faveur de votre amour, je serai indulgent. Renée répondit à ce regard par son plus doux sourire, et Villefort sortit avec le paradis dans le coeur. de Zu gleicher Zeit aber warf er verstohlen einen Blick auf seine Braut, und dieser Blick sagte: Seien Sie ruhig, Renée, um Ihrer Liebe willen werde ich nachsichtig sein! Renée beantwortete diesen Blick mit ihrem holdesten Lächeln, und Villefort ging mit einem Herzen voller Freude. it Ma nel medesimo tempo che il magistrato indirizza va queste parole alla Marchesa, il fidanzato gettava di nascosto uno sguardo alla sua bella, e questo sguardo diceva: "State tranquilla, Renata, per il vostro amore io sarò indulgente." Renata corrispose a questo sguardo col più dolce sorriso, e Villefort se n'andò col paradiso nel cuore. es Pero al decir estas palabras, las miradas que a hurtadillas dirigía a su novia decíanle a ésta: -«Tranquilizaos, Renata: por vuestro amor seré indulgente.» Renata pagóle estas miradas con una tan dulce sonrisa, que Villefort salió de la estancia lleno de alborozo. pt Mas ao mesmo tempo que o magistrado dirigia estas palavras à marquesa o noivo olhava de soslaio para a noiva e o seu olhar dizia; “Esteja tranquila, Renée, em atenção ao seu amor serei indulgente.” Renée correspondeu a esse olhar com o seu mais terno sorriso e Villefort saiu com o paraíso no coração. 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/V |alt=Înainte |Capitolul V 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/VII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VII